A Broken Heart That The World Forgot
by Theif Queen
Summary: -Sigh- I didn't think it would happen to me, first my village won't let me be a ninja, then the Akatsuki kidnap me and have me join them and now I have this voice in my head that won't leave me alone. And now I ask, who in this world can I trust? Saku/Aka
1. Running Away

**Ok well this is my very first story on this site sooooo please be nice ^^ And I know I'm not the greatest writer, or speller in the world =P I do NOT own anything!!! Well ok lets get started shall we? ^^**

**Inner Skaura: "HELL YEAH!!"**

**Me: "Ok but your not appearing til chapter 2" ^^**

**Inner Sakura: "WHAT?!?!?"**

~START~

"I-I'm sorry...Naruto"

Sakura apologized to the now fully covered bandaged Naruto as he laid on the bed. She stood right next to her teammates bed with her head down in shame. She had once again failed to protect her friend, yet herself having Naruto come to her rescue.

"Sorry? What have you got to be sorry about for Sakura? This is nothing!"

Naruto said in his normal voice, but knew perfectly well he was indeed lying just to make her feel better as always. Yet it only made her feel worse.

"Nothing?! You Nearly Died Naruto!! And It's All My Fault!!!"

Sakura cried out to her injured friend as she clenched her fists. Sakura and Naruto were both sent on a mission with there sensei when Kakashi was busy fending off most of the enemies, Naruto was busy trying to protect Sakura...while Sakura...couldn't do anything. Kakashi made it out ok, just minor injuries. But the only one who really suffered was Naruto.

"Sakura! Calm down, It's not your fault! You know no matter what I'll always protect you!!"

Naruto reassured as he tried to put on the biggest smile he can get out. She always admired Naruto, how strong he was, how he always cared and protected his friends no matter what. The only problem was...why couldn't she do the same?, why did she have to be so weak?, why can't she be strong like Naruto?.

"No Naruto!! I'm tired of being the weak, scared little girl in the village!, One day Naruto I will change and be stronger!!"

"But Sakura-…Ugh!"

Naruto stopped as he clenched his aching stomach, and from when Sakura turned her back to him as she headed for the door. She then opened the door and took one last glance at her teammate and gave him a small, yet confident smile.

"I swear the next time you see me I will become stronger Naruto! So you don't have to protect me anymore...That's a promise..."

And with that Sakura walked out of the room lightly closing the door behind her not giving Naruto enough time to even have any say in it. Sakura then leaned on the wall next to the door and sighed closing her eyes, letting her short pink hair cover her face. She sighed as she started walking down the hallway of the hospital. She wanted to talk to Tsunade, she knew she was still here since she had just finished bandaging up Naruto not to long ago.

"So your saying she should quit?!?"

Sakura froze as she heard the voice of Tsunade's assistant Shizune yell out through the door, almost like she's in shock. Sakura decided to listen in on what there talking about.

"It's not official it's just a suggestion. I mean Sakura is a hard worker, but so far every mission she's been on she has failed!"

Sakura gasped quietly hearing the voice of the Fifth Hokage. She was right, she did fail all her missions, because Naruto is always protecting her instead of finishing the mission.

"So...Sakura should...quit as a shinobi then?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the low disappointed voice of Shizune as the argument continued on.

"I tried helping her but she is still not improving on any of her missions...so...yes I think she should quit as a shinobi..."

Tsunade said in a low, upsetting voice making Sakura gasp, louder this time. Her hand shakily fell from the door handle as she stood there with her head down. A small tear formed in her eye as it slowly slid down her cheek. Sakura then ran off, out of the hospital not looking where she was going as she pushed away everything, or anyone that got in her way. Her heart felt as if it just shattered into pieces, like glass, as if her heart was made of she knew it, Sakura was running around Konoha, with tears leaving a small trail, and a shattered, broken heart.....

**Itachi**

Itachi and his partner Kisame were walking along a long, deserted looking path, close to Konoha. With there hats covering there upper faces, and dark, black and red cloaks blowing in the wind.

"So Itachi once we get to your old village how do you suppose we find the nine-tailed brat?"

Kisame asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. There was a short pause after his question as Itachi finally answered.

"We'll find a way, You just have to be patient"

Itachi responded in his monotonous like voice. Kisame then sighed as he carried his giant Samehada on his shoulder. Before they knew it they were both in a forest, very close to Konoha. There was a deathly silence between the two, until they heard small thuds, as if a kunai knife had hit a tree. They both stopped dead in there track.

"What was that?!?"

Kisame questioned in a sort of irritated tone. More thuds could be heard, it was very close to them. Before Kisame could say something else Itachi was already walking past him, towards the sound of the kunai, leaving Kisame.

"Hey Itachi! Where are you going?!?"

Kisame yelled after him as he then followed him into the deep forest. They walked for a short while until Itachi came to a stop, Kisame followed a stood behind his partner.

."Itachi why did you-"

Kisame didn't finish what he was about to say as he looked up to a see a short, light pink haired girl, a couple years younger then Itachi throwing kunai knives at targets hung from trees. Which explains the thud noises.

"It's just a kid"

Kisame said as they both watched in silence as the young pink haired girl kept training. She looked very bruised, her eyes were all red and swollen, as if she had been crying for a long time. Itachi watched closely as the pink haired girl trained herself, until she then fell on her knees to the ground, dropping her weapons.

"Pathetic..."

Itachi mumbled lightly making sure the girl wouldn't see them, and if she did, he'd probably have to kill her.....

**Sakura**

Sakura huffed, and panted as she fell on her knees from total exaghstion. She couldn't go anymore, she had been training all day non stop. She wanted to be stronger, even if she did have to do it all alone.

'_I'll show you Lady Tsunade! I'll show you I can become a true ninja, I don't need yours or anybody's help! I can do it on my own!!'_

Sakura thought to herself with confidence. She then tried to stand back up, but only fell back down, making her gripe onto the grass as she tightly shut her eyes.

"I'm pathetic...I can't even stand up!" Sakura cried out.

"You got that right kid!"

Sakura gasped wide eyed hearing a voice she had never heard before. She then shakily turned her head to where she heard the voice only to see two tall black and red figures. They were both wearing some type of black cloak with red cloud designs. The tallest one had bluish skin, while the shorter one, she could only see black hair, and blood red eyes that look as if they can pierce your soul.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked in a slight mumble.

"Oh so you haven't heard of us yet, maybe we can help with that!"

The taller one said as he then raised his sword looking as if he were going to attack her. She gasped with eyes wide, she couldn't even save herself.

"Kisame! Enough! We don't need to cause any unwanted commotion around here! Besides maybe this girl can help us find the Kyuubi"

The shorter one said. To come to think of it, his eyes reminded her of Sasuke's cold eyes. Wait...could he be...?

"Y-Your-..."

But before she could say anything else, she past out from exaghstion.....

**Itachi**

Itachi stared blankly at the now unconscious girl showing absolutely no interest, nor emotion. Kisame sighed putting his sword down.

"Do you really think a weak brat like her could possibly know where the Kyuubi is?"

"I don't know for sure, but maybe she might. Come Kisame! we must leave, we've wasted to much time here, some one will be coming soon!"

Itachi ordered calmly as Kisame sighed and did as he was ordered and followed his partner out of the forest. Yet the whole time he was walking away, he eyed the young girl with his eye, until they were completely gone from view.

"Hey Itachi...ITACHI!!!"

Kisame yelled trying to get his attention. Itachi then took his glance off the young kuinochi and looked at his partner.

"What is it Kisame?"

"Nothing! I'm just trying to get you to stop focusing on that little brat. I mean you keep staring at her, almost like your checking h-"

Kisame stopped what he was saying when Itachi looked at him with his red eyes spinning. Looking as if he was trying to break his soul.

"Would you like to finish that sentence, Kisame?"

"...Uhhh...No..."

"Good, Now we need to find a place to hide, we'll search else where for the Kyuubi"

"Ummm right"

Kisame sighed as they both looked straight ahead as they were now jumping from tree branch to tree branch at high speed.....

**Sakura...A few hours later...**

Sakura slowly woke up on a soft surface. she opened her pail green eyes to find herself in a hospital room. Sakura gasped as she quickly sat up on the bed looking around, remembering what had happened before she past out.

'_Those guys, from the forest...They looked familiar, with those cloaks...especially the short one...he..he looked like Sasuke...could he be...Itachi? His brother who slaughtered his entire clan letting Sasuke live'_

She thought to her self with her head slightly down as she stared at her now bandaged hands. She then looked up at the window seeing it was probably mid day, not too light, not too dark. Though there were dark clouds forming, as if it was about to rain.

'_I can't just sit here in this hospital bed, I need to get stronger, so I can help Naruto, and bring back Sasuke, I just have to get stronger!'_

Sakura thought with confidence in her eyes as she then pushed away the hospital blankets and quickly got up off the bed, stumbling a little, she was still weak from training so much, but that won't stop her. Sakura ignored all the pain she had in her whole body as she slowly walked over to the door, being careful not to fall down. Sakura opened the door as she took a few glances to see nobody was around a walked across the hallway to her left. She continued to walk as she then started to hear voices.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO MAKE HER QUIT?!?!?!?"

Sakura heard a yell from behind the door next to her. She immediately recognized the voice as Naruto's voice. She then walked over to the door slowly to try and hear what he's saying. She immediately knew there was more people in the room as she put her ear to the wall.

"Sorry Naruto but Sakura isn't making much progress in being a ninja, despite her intelligence, this is the best way, her body isn't strong enough!"

Sakura gasped lightly hearing the angry voice of the Fifth Hokage. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, even Tsunade says she is weak.

"JUST BECAUSE SAKURA ISN'T AS STRONG AS THE OTHERS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER QUIT GRANNY TSUNADE!!! SHE JUST NEEDS MORE TRAING!!!"

She heard Naruto's pleads and yells. But it didn't help, even Naruto admitted she was weak, her own partner. Sakura's head then went down as tears started forming in her eyes even Naruto thinks she's weak.

"Calm down Naruto, This is probably for the best, Sakura can't defend herself, And neither me or you nor all of us in here want to see Sakura get hurt...or worse..."

Sakura's eyes widen as she heard the voice of Kakashi, even he thinks she should quit being a ninja. Even her sensei thinks she's weak. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, without another word being heard, Sakura ran off down the hallway with her tears leaving a small trail behind her as she made her way out of the hospital, despite the pain she had. The only thing that hurts the most is her heart, and pride.

'_Everybody, everybody thinks I'm weak!. Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, even Naruto!'_

Sakura thought as she ran around the village not caring who sees her. She felt the cold, wet rain drops hit her head as it started raining. Before she knew it Sakura was running through the dark, wet forest, she was now out of the village.

'_Maybe if I run away, Naruto won't have to protect anyone, and everyone will be happy! I'll become a rouge-nin!'_

Sakura thought as she opened her tear filled eyes and looked around her surrounds as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch. She wiped away the tears from her tear stained face as she continued with no intention of ever turning back.

'_The next time they see me, If they ever do I'll become much stronger!, And I'll do it on my own, I don't need them! I don't need anybody!'_

Sakura thought as she was now a good distance away from the village, that even if Neji or Hinata used there Byakugan they wouldn't be able to find her. As of right now to them, Sakura was no considered a missing-nin.....

**Itachi**

Itachi and Kisame were both sitting under a tree across from each other, The rain was beginning to fall harder as they both kept there hats on as a sort of cover from the rain. Itachi sat silently with his eyes closed as Kisame sat with his arms crossed and his sword sitting right next to him.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame started making Itachi open his eyes to look at him. "What are we going to do about the Kyuubi kid?, I mean It's been awhile now and we haven't got a single trace on the little brat, do you even think he's still at that old village of yours?"

Kisame questioned as there was just a slight pause for a few seconds until Itachi finally spoke.

"You must be patient Kisame, I'm sure we'll both get a lead on the Kyuubi soon"

Itachi said bluntly as Kisame was about to say something else, there was a few rustles in the trees near them, as if someone was running. They both turned to the direction to where they heard the noise, as Kisame smirked at grabbed his Samehada.

"Heh! Looks like are is about to change, Lets go!"

**Sakura**

Sakura continued to run from tree branch to tree branch as the rain got harder and harder, she was sure she heard a few thunders here and there. But knew she had to keep moving, by now they probably found out she was gone.

'_If they think this little rain is going to stop me! There wrong! I'll prove to all of them that I can be strong, and take care of myself'_

Sakura thought to herself as she finally reached a clearing in the forest. She then stopped at the huge clearing, looking around as her whole body shook from the cold. She wrapped her arms around her upper body, wishing she at least had brought an umbrella.

"W-What am I going to do know?" Sakura shakily said.

"How about telling us where the Kyuubi brat is?!"

Sakura gasped in shock and surprise hearing a familiar voice behind her. She then shakily turned around to see the same two men from before, they wore there black and red cloaks, but they were no longer wearing a hat. Sakura's lip began to quiver, not just from the cold, but from fear. she knew she couldn't take them both on her own.

"W-What do you want, Leave me alone!!"

"Awww looks like we got ourselves a missing-nin brat. You shouldn't have left home kid there are a lot of dangers out there!"

The big one with the blue skin said with a smirk as he then raised up his big sword about to attack Sakura. Sakura couldn't do anything, is this how she was going to die, right after she had ran away from the only protection she had.

"Stop Kisame!, We don't need to resort to violence"

The shorter one said, the one who looked a bit like Sasuke said making the big one freeze as he looked at him looking pretty annoyed. Sakura couldn't just stay there and wait to be killed, so she did the only thing she could do...run.

"Aww Look! Now we have to chase after-..Hey!"

Kisame yelled out as his sentence was interrupted with Itachi running at full speed to Sakura. Sakura had no idea where she was going, it was getting really hard to see, and rain wasn't helping. She heard crashing noises echoing from the entire forest, she knew it was thunder. She could hear someone was chasing after her, she couldn't run for long, she was still pretty weak from all her training.

"Please! Just leave me-...-gasp-"

Sakura gasped as a tall dark figure stood right in front of her. She looked up at him in fear as the only thing she could see was a pair of dark red eyes staring down at her own. She could see the dark pupils of his eyes start to spin. And the next thing she knew, she feel to the ground...unconscious.

**Itachi**

Itachi stood over the young kuinochi as she laid in the ground motionless and unconscious. He knew she knew where the Kyuubi child was. He knew she was now a missing-nin from her village, he had an idea, an idea that might even cost her her life.

"There you are Itachi, Whoa! what did you do to her?"

Kisame said coming into the scene as he was now staring down at the unconscious Sakura. The rain was beginning to calm down, as the thunder was resting. Itachi then bent down and picked up the unconscious kuinochi with one arm as he turned around starting to walk.

"Lets go Kisame!"

Itachi commanded as the rain was now turned into a light sprinkle.

"Wait! Your taking the brat with us?!"

Kisame complained as he irritably followed his partner as he eyed the young girl in annoyance.

"Believe it or not Kisame she can be useful to us. She knows where the Kyuubi is and is a rogue-nin anyway, so no matter what she won't be returning to that pathetic village...and maybe...just maybe...she can join us..."

**Well thats the end of the first chapter...If you liked it thats good ^^ if you don't thats ok to ^^ Everyone has there own opinion ^^ And I know my English/Grammer stinks but hey a story can't really be perfect ya know 0.o . Anyways...you may review if you like...And I'm still new here and I don't really know much about how to do anything 0.o so you have any tips that can help me that would be great! =D And I edited this an reposted this because I didn't like the original one I wrote because of the underline thing -___- But I took it off so it's all good ^^ Please review and Itachi will give you a hug ^^**

**Itachi: "....I will?...."**

**Me:" Yup" =]**


	2. Inprisoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!! Except the storyline I guess 0.o I don't know why people do this, but I guess I'll do it to =P**

**Inner Sakura: Just Start The Story!!!**

Me: Fine, Lets get on with Sakura being inprisoned and tortured!

**Inner Sakura: Yeah**!-...**Wait What?!?!?**

_

* * *

_

~START~

_**Itachi**_

_"WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?"_

_The immortal, loud-mouthed, Jashin worshiper yelled in complete annoyance and irritation as all of the Akatsuki formed together in there holographic forms. Sakura still helplessly unconscious in Itachi's arm as all the Akatsuki members stare at her, having there own thoughts of her. Except for Hidan who already voiced on what he thought._

_"She's a rogue ninja. This young girl could lead us to the Kyuubi" Itachi argued dully._

_"As much as I hate agreeing with Hidan, Bringing her in could be dangerous" Hidans partner Kakuzu stated._

_"He is right Itachi, It could be dangerous to let an unknown ninja have any acquaintance with us" The Leader, Pein agreed._

_"She doesn't look like any threat to me! I say let her join us! un!" The blond artist Deidara stated staring intently at the unconscious girl._

_"I'm not saying she should join us, Just maybe we can somehow get the whereabouts of the Kyuubi child from her, then later we can kill her"_

_Itachi argued in his calm, and emotionless tone. The whole Akatsuki thought about it for a minute, as Kisame just stood next to his partner, looking uninterested in whatever they decide to do about the young girl._

_"Fine Itachi, But if you bring another strange ninja in our acquaintance again there will be serious consequences. And you are to be held responsible to the young kunoichi's actions, do you understand?"__ The Leader questioned._

_"I understand" Itachi said with no emotion as The Leader nodded.__"Very well, we shall be expecting you and Kisame soon in person...and the girl....be sure you know what your doing Itachi..."_

_And with that all the holograms of all the Akatsuki members vanished without a trace. They were soon back at the same forest they were in before, though they were more then far enough away from Konoha. They both then started making there way back to the secret base. With the young kunoichi hanging limb in Itachi's arm, as Kisame followed beside him glaring at the unconscious girl, obviously not happy about the idea of having a little girl around the Akatsuki base. For he had a bad feeling about her being in the Akatsuki....._

_**Sakura, A few hours later.....**_

_**'Hey!!!...Hey!!!....Wake Up!!!'**_

_Sakura's eyes slowly twitched open to the irritating sound of her inner self. She then realized she was sitting in some strange dark area, she looked around but couldn't see any hint of light, and thought it was just her imagination, though something tells her it's not._

_'W-Where am I?'_

_Sakura thought to herself as she attempted to stand up. But immediately failed once she heard a strange rattling noise around her, both her arms and legs could barely move. Almost like she was in...chains?._

_"W-What is this?!?"_

_Sakura yelled out in a shaky voice, she felt her back was on a hard, flat surface, like she was being chained to a wall. She then gasped as she then remembered what had happened before she past out, those two Akatsuki members were chasing after her, wait...why did they want her? Did they bring her here? What's going on?._

_**'WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF ANIMAL? CHAAA!!!'**_

_Inner Sakura once again interrupted her thoughts which made her eyes narrow. Sakura could only blame herself for getting into this situation, she knew the Akatsuki were a gang of S-ranked criminals. They would no doubt kill her, like they did to the million people they have already killed. Sakura's head then limped low as she whispered curse words to herself for being a idiot for even thinking of leaving Konoha._

_"Why are you cursing yourself? Konoha kunoichi?"_

_Sakura gasped wide eyed as she silenced her self, hearing a strange new voice. She shakily held her head to meet a shadowy figure stepping out of the shadows, looking down at Sakura. Her body shook, she knew this was neither Itachi, nor the other blue skinned shinobi whom she remembered Itachi called Kisame. This was a new figure, guessing that he was an Akatsuki member to._

_"W-Who are you?! W-What do you want with me?!?"_

_"My name is none of your concern, Though Itachi tells me you know where the Kyuubi child is, is this true?"__The unknown figure questioned._

_ The only thing she could see was his shadowy outline and his eyes glowing as they stared into hers. She knew who he was talking about, he was talking about Naruto. Even though he called her weak, he is still her friend and team mate, she would never betray him like that. Especially with people like the Akatsuki._

_"Like Hell Would I Ever Tell You Anything!!!!!"_

_Sakura screamed out as she attempted to lunge at him, but the chains held her back from doing so. The only thing she could do was glare and curse at him._

_"Ahh so you do know, Though I'd advise you should cooperate, if you want live long enough, young leaf kunoichi."_

_And with that being said, the strange figure disappeared leaving Sakura alone in silence. Or at least that's what she hoped, but the worlds an unfair place._

_"So..you left that pathetic village at thirteen, You beat me by two years..."_

_Sakura gasped at the familiar voice now heard in front of her. She lifted her head up to see the room was now light up by a candle. The light was dim, but it was enough to see his pale, emotionless face of his. It was none other then Itachi. He stood about seven feet in front of her, still having his Akatsuki cloak on._

_"I-Itachi? You...your Sasuke's brother, you killed your entire clan-..AHH!!!"_

_Sakura gasped in pain as a kunai knife was then thrown at her left arm. She felt as the blood started to spill from the wound. She looked up at Itachi and glared as his hand was out proving he was the one who threw it._

_"I'd much rather not speak of that, Now what was your name again?"_

_Itachi asked in his emotionless voice, almost as if were uninterested in whether she tells him her name or not. Sakura just grunted, from both the pain in her arm, and from the irritation this guy gave her. First he kidnaps her and now he just stabs a kunai knife in her arm, what? does the word 'Sasuke' bring a trigger in him or something?._

_**'That Bastard! Who Does He Think He Is?! Chaaa!!!'**_

_"My name is Sakura Haruno! And why have you brought me here?!?!?"_

_She yelled in more of a demand then a question. She couldn't show any fear to him, even with his kunai knife stuck in her arm. He then paused for a moment as he placed his hand down, as if he were in thought._

_"You merely brought yourself here, You've made the mistake of leaving that pathetic leaf village. Your lucky your here rather then dead like you are suppose to be if you had stayed out there all by yourself."Itachi lectured her._

_ Though she wasn't in the mood for all this. Even he thinks she's just a weak little girl, no wonder it was so easy for him to kidnap her._

_"That doesn't make any since! Now Let Me Go!!!"_

_"I'm afraid I can not, I am suppose to keep you hear until you talk, and if you don't...you die..."_

_Itachi replied as Sakura then started struggling from the chains in order to escape, but it was way to strong. And that kunai in her arm wasn't helping either._

_**'No Way In Hell Am I Going To Die Like This!!!'**_

_"Struggle all you like, you cannot escape from here"_

_Despite his words she continued to struggle some more, but she had made no progress, there's no way she could get out of this. After awhile she gave up with her head down as she panted from the strength she used to try and break free, yet again...she was to weak._

_"Pathetic girl, I almost pity you..."_

_Itachi spoke out as Sakura then looked back up at him with angry eyes, but then soon turned into fear with one look into his eyes. That look in his red, crimson eyes, in his black pupil, they started spinning. Right when he was about to use his jutsu, he then closed his eyes and turned his back on her._

_"Why waste it using it on you, Your not even worth killing..."_

_Was the last thing he said when she came out of his trance. Then, he was gone, back into the shadows. Once again, leaving her all alone in the dark room, with nothing but a dimly lit and candle, and her surrounding thoughts as she sat limp in the chains._

_"I'm not...even worth killing...?"_

_**Itachi**_

_After what he had said, he turned off his Mongekyo Sharingon, he was close to doing it but didn't want to waste it. Or at least that's what he says. He had other things in mind though. Once he had walked out of the dark room where the hostage was being kept, he quietly shut the door as he looked to his right to see the blond artist leaning on the wall next to the door crossed armed._

_"You couldn't do it could you? un" Deidara asked with a smirk on his face.__ Even with his hair covering half his face. _

_"Why waste it on someone like her, Besides even if I do, I doubt she'll talk. That look in her eye when she was talking to leader-sama proved it." Itachi stated not even looking at the blond artist._

_"Cut the girl some slack would ya? un. I'm sure she'll talk soon. Besides I'm starting to feel sorry for the poor thing un."_

_"Deidara...don't tell me your starting to feel weak as well?. Such useless emotions aren't needed around here..."_

_Itachi said as Deidara then turned his head around at the door where Sakura was being held prisoner. A grin then appeared on his face._

_"Hmp, Never.."_

_"Very well"_

_And with that being said the two Akatsuki members both walked away, both taking different routes to whatever destination they needed to go._

_**Sakura**_

_Sakura stayed limp in the cold, hard chains on the wall as she couldn't do anything but stare down at the ground. Hoping someone would just bust right through the wall and rescue her, but she knew all to well that was never going to happen. A small tear then formed in her eyes as she thought about her past in the village with all her friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade, even Ino. She missed everyone and wished she had never left the village, for if she didn't she wouldn't be in this mess._

_**'What?! Are You Just Going To Sit There And Cry?!?! That Only Proves There Point Of Being Weak!! How About Coming Up With A Plan Of Escaping?!?!?'**_

_Inner Sakura yelled in your thoughts as your head then perked up, making the tears in your eyes disappear. _

_'__Your right! I can't just sit here, I'm getting out of here! Then I'll show them I'm not some weak, defenseless little girl, I'm a ninja for goodness sake!!'_

She thought with confidence filling in her emerald eyes as she sent as much chakra as she could to her arms and legs and started pulling on them. Hoping it would break.

_'I'll show you all I'm not weak!!, I'll prove you all wrong!!'_

Sakura thought as she kept on tugging on the chains as hard as she could, she wasn't about to give up. She then sent more chakra to her fists, despite the pain in her left arm from the kunai. She continued to pull and pull, which felt like forever as she then heard a small '_crack'._ After she heard a few more cracks from the wall, she grunted as she kept pulling and pulling.

"Come on you damn thing...BREAK!!!"

CRACK!!!!!

Sakura yelled out as a huge crack was heard on the wall behind her. She heard the chains rattle on the cold, hard ground as she then felt loose, she could move freely again. She was free. She then stood up straight as she looked down at her hands with a smile. Even though the chains on her wrist were still there, who cares! At least she was free from those damn chains.

"I...did it.."

**'CHA! That What I'm Talking About! Now Lets Get Out Of Here!'**

"Right!"

Sakura said as she then pulled the kunai knife out of her left arm, making more blood drip from her arm. Whimpering at the pain. Well it could have been worse right. Sakura then took a close look around the small dim lighted room.

"Now...How do I get out of here?.."

**Holy Crap I finally got the underline gone!! Yay!! Thanks to a certain someone ^_^ Sooo how is Sakura going to escape the Akastuki base without anyone seeing? 0.o well find out next chapter! Reveiew! If you want! ^_^ Because I know I made spelling errors somewhere, and a mistake! 0.o Oh well, correct me if you want ^^ Well thats all, Byez =] And Happy Holidays on whatever holiday your celebrating! ^_^ Sorry for the cliffhanger 0.o**


	3. Escape! From the Akatsuki Base

_**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any of the Naruto characters and what not 0.o so no sue me please 0.o if people actually do that on this site 0.o Now enough of my babbling onto the story we go! ^^**_

_~START~_

_**Sakura**_

_Sakura looked around the whole mildly, dark room as best she can to see if there were any kind of windows she can crawl out of, or maybe even a small door, air vent, anything. But yet sadly there was none, it was just a dark room with nothing but herself and a small candle inside. She then stated to curse herself as she then spotted the door Itachi walked out of. But yet chances are he had locked it. She even heard the lock click when he walked out. So there was no way out. _

_She could always punch chakra filled fists into the wall, but then the explosion from the impact would most definitely cause the Akatsuki members to hear and run back here and chase after her. And one genin verses nine S-Ranked criminals weren't exacially good odds. Once they capture her they would most likely kill her on the spot. Sakura then sighed as she slowly made her way towards the door where Itachi walked out of._

_**'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!? THAT BASTARD ITACHI LOCKED IT! REMEMBER?!?!?'**_

_'__I know! But who knows, maybe it will work!, It Doesn't hurt to try!! Besides what other choice do we have!!, we can't just stay here and wait to be killed!!'_

Sakura yelled in her mind to her Inner self, hoping she will just be quiet for once. Sakura walked closer to the door as she eyed the door handle intently. She finally made it to the door, with sweat drops slowly dripping from her head. She then slowly lifted her good arm to the handle. Her hand twitched hesitantly as it finally made it's contact to the handle, she gripped it tightly as she tightly shut her eyes, praying it would work. Sakura then turned the handle from the door and.....It opened?. Sakura opened her eyes in confusion as she heard the _click _noise from the door opening.

**'WHAT?!?!? NO WAY!! I SWORE I KNEW HE LOCKED IT!! THIS COULD BE A TRAP!!'**

'Well I don't care if it's a trap, It's the only option we have. I just hope I don't get caught! We are in a place full of murderous, S-Ranked, missiong-nin after all. But this could be our only chance, and as a ninja I have to take it, no matter what the risk is!!'

**'Fine!! Have It Your Way!! But If We Get Caught Were Both Screwed! You Understand That Don't You!?!'**

Sakura didn't answer this time, she only gulped in nervousness as she slowly poked her head out the door and looked both left and right the long dark hallways to see nobody there, not a soul in sight. She quietly sighed in relief as she opened the door all the way so she can slowly and quietly walk out and closed the door behind her, praying no one will come and see her, then Lord knows what will happen to her then.

Sakura's body started to shake all over as she then took her first steps out, she looked left to right to see where she can go. She then decided to pick right for she had a better feeling of going there then go left. She started to quietly run across the dark hallway as silently as she could. Though she couldn't control her breathing, she was breathing very heavily, if she pulled this off she could probably go back to the Leaf Village, where it's much safer, since she knows she can't survive on her own. This whole situation she's in proves it. And if she were to get caught, well she rather not think about what would happen to her.

Sakura then ran to the end of the hallway as she stopped to see another end where she could go either left or right, she looked at both sides to see where she should go. Sakura gulped as she then finally chose to go left this time. Sakura then started to walk to the left side until she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder where she gasped and froze in her spot. She was caught.

**'DAMNIT!' **Inner Sakura suddenly yelled out.

"Hey! Where are you going young lady?"

A calm, yet smooth voice asked from behind her. She gulped again, her heart started to race, this is it, she's dead now. Sakura then turned her head shakily to the person who had caught her only to see instead of a face, a kind of.....orange mask. Her eyes widen as she looked better at the masked man, he wasn't even wearing an Akatsuki cloak like Itachi and Kisame did. She soon guessed he probably wasn't in the Akatsuki, but she knew he wasn't from Konoha either, he didn't even have a head band to see where he was from.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked, stuttering at her words a bit. The masked man then let go of her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Tobi, Tobi thinks you are pretty! What is your name?"

Sakura blushed a little. He didn't look like a bad guy, unlike Itachi and Kisame, maybe she could trust him. Her hands started shaking as the redness never left her cheeks.

"I-I'm Sakura, Are you not an Akatsuki member?"

"Oh! Tobi likes that name!, And No, Tobi isn't an Akatsuki member, well not yet!. Tobi will become one someday! Are you just like Tobi? Do you want to be an Akatsuki member to Sakura-chan?"

Sakura paused for a moment, maybe he doesn't know that she is a prisoner. Maybe he knows the way out of this dreadful place, but yet why would a nice guy like him want to become an Akatsuki member?.

"Umm, No. I was just uhh...trying to find my way out...to get uhh...some fresh air" Sakura lied.

"Oh!, That's all?!. Tobi will show you how to get out! Because Tobi is a good boy! Come on Sakura-chan!"

And right after he said that he quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and quickly pulled her down the hallway excitedly as she had no choice but to follow. As she was being pulled by this masked stranger she watched him from behind. She could see he wasn't all evil, but she knew this man was hiding something, she wondered what it could be, but the only important thing was to get out of this place alive.

The mysterious masked man lead her hallway to hallway, down a few stairs, and more hallways. It felt like they would have to run like this forever, like there is no way out. She started to pant, she was tired of running for so long. And surprisingly they haven't bumped into any real Akatsuki members, this was strange.

"We're almost there Sakura-chan!"

Tobi yelled out to her as she held onto the wound in her bad arm, all this strain wasn't good for it. This would take a while for it to heal after she gets out, well if she does if she doesn't run into any Akatsuki members before she can even make it towards the exit. As Sakura was about to think this would never end, he finally stopped almost making her bump into him as he then let go of her hand and pointed towards a door up a set of stairs.

"The outside is just through that door Sakura-chan!"

Tobi yelled out as Sakura then took another glance at the strange man's masked face as she smiled, still panting from all that running and still held onto her wounded arm.

"Thank you, Tobi"

Tobi giggled as she thanked him and scratched the back of his head, he then noticed Sakura holding onto her arm. "You don't have to thank Tobi Sakura-chan! Tobi is happy to help you! But Tobi has been wondering…What happened to your arm?"

Sakura then looked down at her arm remembering Itachi did it to her, then back at Tobi who was waiting for a response.

"Oh, Well it's nothing to worry about Tobi, Thanks again.."

"Oh! Ok Sakura-chan! Tobi hopes your arm will feel better soon, And Tobi hopes to see you again Sakura-chan!"

Sakura started to giggle at this, she liked the way he talked. And cared about her. It almost reminded her of Naruto, how knuckle-headed he is. She then ran up the stairs towards the door as she took hold of the door handle and turned around to take one last glance at the strange man who helped her and smiled.

"Me to Tobi, Good-bye..."

Tobi waved bye as Sakura quickly ran out the door and closed the door shut. She looked around the outside to see, nothing but trees and bushes, it was some sort of forest. She then without taking in all her surroundings ran up ahead, she had to get out of there as fast as she could before she was spotted escaping and get captured, again.....

**Tobi**

"What a nice girl! Tobi likes her, she is nice to Tobi, unlike Deidara-senpai and Itachi-san"

Tobi said out loud as he then put his hand down as he smiled under his mask, he really liked that young girl. Tobi then turned around and skipped across the hallways of the Akatsuki base thinking of the young girl he unknowingly saved. He skipped for a while as he turned to the right of another hallway only to see his senpai about to open a door. He then waved and ran over to him.

"Hey! Deidara-senpai!"

Tobi yelled as Deidara stopped what he was doing and looked to see Tobi and sighed. They both knew most of the Akatsuki were already out on missions so it was pretty empty in the base, though they should be back pretty soon. So it was just Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame in the base. Deidara was hoping he'd have a nice, quiet day at the base today, but with Tobi here, It's impossible.

"I was just going to check on the prisoner un"

"Prisoner?"

Tobi questioned tilting his head to the side a little, looking a bit confused, despite his orange mask. Since he wasn't an Akatsuki member he didn't know any prisoners the Akatsuki bring, or anything else for that matter. Deidara then turned the handle to the door about to open the door.

"Yeah, Itachi and Kisame brought this young girl here to question her about the Kyuubi, Itachi tried but she wouldn't talk un."

"Oh! Did she have short pink hair, and green eyes?"

"Yeah she-..Wait a minute Tobi how did you know what she looked like un?"

"Because Tobi saw her in the hallway just now, She said she wanted to go out for some fresh air so Tobi showed her the way out. Because Tobi's a good boy!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

Deidara yelled out as he quickly burst the door opened and looked around to see the chains that were keeping Sakura in were broken, and there was no soul in the dark room. Deidara then clenched his fists and slammed the door closed as he glared at Tobi's stupidity.

"What's wrong Deidara-senpai, You look mad?. Did Tobi do something bad?"

"ITACHI!!! KISAME!!!"

**Naruto**

"WHAT?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!?!?"

Naruto yelled out in frustration as he slammed his hand onto the Fifth Hokage's desk. Tsunade just sat there, just as hurt and as frustrated as he was. Sakura was her pupil after all, and she just let this happen. Some Master she was.

"I'm Sorry Naruto! But When I Went To Check On Sakura She Was Gone! She Ran Away!" Tsunade yelled back.

"RAN AWAY?!?! SAKURA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!! MAYBE SOMEONE JUST KIDNAPPED HER!!!"

Naruto yelled not believing one bit his partner would just run away. He didn't want to believe it, first Sasuke now Sakura?. There must be some explanation instead of her running away, there has to be, and no matter what he would go after her.

"No Naruto, We Looked around and the hospital room Sakura was in and it didn't seem like there were any signs she had been kidnapped, the only explanation is that-"

"NO!! SAKURA WOULDN'T DO THAT!!! SHE JUST COULDN'T!!!"

Naruto yelled out interrupting Shizune who held Tonton in her arms as Tonton was now shaking in fear from Naruto's rage. Naruto then quickly turned around and ran to the door.

"Hold It Naruto!! Just Where Do You Think Your Going?!?!?"

Tsunade yelled as she stood up from her chair. Naruto then stopped as he opened the door and turned around.

"I'm Going After Sakura!! There's no way I'm Losing Another Friend!! And There's Nothing You!! Or Anybody Can Do To Stop Me!!!"

SLAM!!!!!

Naruto then slammed the door to the Hokage's office making Shizune and Tonton jump from the loud noise as they all heard Naruto running out of the hospital, hoping to find his lost friend and comrade. Tsunade then sighed and sat back down at her desk as she turned to the windows to see there will be another storm soon.

"L-Lady Tsunade...?"

Shizune said lightly to get her attention, but Tsunade only stared up at the dark clouds and looked over the horizon knowing just somewhere out there, her apprentice was there. For who knows what had happened to her, or at least if she is even alive, they will never know for sure.

"Oh Naruto...please...bring Sakura back..."

**Sakura**

Sakura continued to run non stop around the unfamiliar forest. She didn't know where she was going, or even where she was actually. She then felt a few small drops hit her head as she then looked up at the sky, only to see nothing but dark clouds everywhere, another storm. Sakura then sighed as she continued to run.

_'Why does it always have to rain when ever I run away somewhere?'_

**'AWW COME ON!! WE CAN'T LET A LITTLE RAIN STOP US!!! NOW KEEP GOING!!'**

_'I would if you just be quiet!'_

Sakura growled in her mind. Though she was lucky enough to at least have gotten out of there alive, if she didn't she would have...Well she's out, and that's the important thing. Thanks to Tobi that is, she wondered what he was doing there is he's not even an Akatsuki member. And he didn't seem like he was a prisoner like her, just who is Tobi?.

_'Never mind that! I'm finally free from that place, Now to get home...That is if Konoha will let me...I should have never ran away!! How could I be so stupid!! Especially Naruto, he's probably worried sick about me...I wish I could see him...and tell him I'm sorry...'_

**Itachi**

Right when Deidara had told him what had happened to Sakura, he and his partner Kisame quickly ran out in search for her. After all, Leader did tell him that he was responsible for whatever happens to the girl, and he has to bring her back, and he will.

"I can't believe were wasting our time on that little brat! Do you even know where she is Itachi?"

Kisame yelled out in irritation at his partner who didn't even look back at him as they both jumped from tree to tree.

"She couldn't have gotten to far Kisame, We'll find her soon" Itachi finally spoke out.

"Well when we do find her can I kill her, or at least chop off her leg so she wouldn't run away again?"

Kisame said obviously interested in his own idea. Itachi didn't seem to like it though, though he did know where Sakura was, and with this whether she probably couldn't last to long.

"When we get her back, we must bring her back alive, so after we get the information we need from her, then you can do whatever you wish to her"

Kisame grinned as they both then quickened their paces. Itachi needed to bring her back as fast as possible, for he had a really bad feeling about this. The storm was only getting worse and worse. But at the same time he felt somewhat confused. When he saw inside the room Sakura was kept in he saw that she had broken through the chains, for she had unknowingly possessed human strength. Guessing she had learned it from training with the Hokage.

But what really confused him was that when he saw the walls there was no sign she had busted through them, and the door was locked, he knew he had locked it. Though there was no sign she had used her strength to break through the door, like she had just walked out. But how?, the door was locked...unless someone outside the door had unlocked it when he had left...but who?.....

**YAAAAAAAY!!! Chapter 3!! ^^ lol and you probably think back in chapter 2 that Deidara was the one who unlocked the door…well you don't know that for sure now do you? ^^ lol well anyways hope you like it!, and yes I know I've made a bunch of spelling mistakes somewhere and yes I know my English/Grammar stinks but come on give me a break 0.o A story can't be absolutely perfect right? -___- Well I try so no need to correct me again please 0.o Well ok next chapter will be out soon and something is going to happen to Sakura, though will Itachi and Kisame make it there in time to save her? Only one way to find out =D lol ok well review please and Tobi will take you to a carnival! ^^**

**Tobi: "Yes! Because Tobi is a Good Boy!!!" ^_^**

**Me: "Yes Tobi is!!" ^^**


	4. Haunted Forest

_**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! Nuff said ^^**_

* * *

_~START~_

_**Sakura**_

_Cutting through bushes, pushing against trees, running through the slippery mud on the ground, heart racing and breathing heavily as the rain only just got worse for Sakura, but she wasn't about to give up. She could of jump from tree to tree but because of the hard rain the branches are both slippery and weak, they looked as if they could break if a crow landed on them. Just what kind of forest was this? or is this even a regular forest?._

_**'CHAAA!!! JUST KEEP GOING! WE'LL BE BACK IN THE VILLAGE IN NO TIME!!'**_

_'That is if they don't catch us first! They must have figured I'm gone by now! It won't be long till they catch me, I need to move faster!_'

Sakura yelled in her head as determination filled in her emerald colored eyes as she kept on running like there was no tomorrow. She could hear the crashing sound of thunder in the distance, though they felt as if they were right next to her. Sakura never liked thunder, just by the sound of them makes her jump. But she couldn't give up now, she's gotten so far, she was lucky she got out of the Akatsuki base no problem, but it wasn't over yet.

_'Just how do I get out of this-'_

Sakura gasped not even able to finish her thought as she halted, she froze where she stood as she saw a dark figure in one of the trees. It was hard to see due to the intense rain and darkness. But the only thing she could see were those pair of dark eyes. Sweat started to run down her head as the dark figure just stared into her eyes, not even blinking. Her heart stopped, her breathe ceased, her body was frozen. She could of swore it was…..

"I-Itachi?"

Sakura mumbled to the dark figure as the dark figure she thought was Itachi suddenly...hissed at her. Sakura stared at the dark figured questioningly as the dark figure started to move down the tree where she could see it's long scaly body slither down the dark, damped tree as it hissed at her again making it's fork like tongue come out. It was…just a snake. Sakura sighed in relief as the snake kept staring at her, not intending to stop anytime soon. Which was kind of freaky for just a regular snake.

'It's just a snake, all this rain must be going into my head, I'm starting to lose my mind...'

**'YA DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!!!'**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she ignored her inner self's comment as she then ran past the snake as the snake never stopped staring at her as she ran. Another hiss came from the mysterious snake as it then slithered away into the darkness. Sakura kept running as she held onto her head with her good arm, all this rain was making her see things. Sakura then grunted as the salty water from the rain continued to hit the wound in her arm causing a stinging pain in her arm. She had no time to heal it, she needed to be as far away from the area as possible, even if she has no idea where she is. She needed to find some kind of shelter to get away from the rain, like a cave or something, but she highly doubt she would find a cave in this kind of forest.

_RUSTLE!_

_SNAP!_

Sakura gasped and stopped as she started hearing rustling in the bushes not just on one place, but everywhere, and she also heard what sounded like twigs snapping. The sounds where everywhere, like an army formed all around her, watching her every move. Her body started to shake, both from the cold and fear of the strange noises around her.

did they find her already?.

**'DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN!!!'**

Sakura for once listened to her inner self and ran as fast as she could. She huffed and puffed from exaughstion starting to fill her, she was getting very tired, and weak, she felt as if she was going to collapse any minute. Sakura then looked around her surroundings in this what seemed like a never ending forest. She gasped as she now saw shadows of figures moving from behind the trees, from behind bushes, she could of sore she saw a pair of dark eyes glance at her for a second, then disappear. Sakura then tightly shut her eyes to get her away from whatever is going on. It's like this whole forest was haunted, like in one of those scary movies where the main girl was running from somewhere and she knew someone was stalking her, and trying to kill her. That's what Sakura felt right now, she felt like one of those innocent girls in the horror movies.

Only this was for real.

'_It's all in my head, It's all in my head, It's all in my head, Nobody is there!, just calm down, I'm going insane!'_

Sakura repeated in her head in order to calm herself down as she kept running, she still had her eyes closed to hide herself from whatever is following her, though it's as if she could never get away from whatever is stalking her, there's just no end. She would have stopped to fight but she had no weapons on her, she guessed one of the Akatsuki members took all her weapons away before chaining her up to the wall while she was unconscious.

_'Get it together Sakura, Nobody is following you, your-' "AHHH!!!"_

Sakura screamed out as she suddenly lost her footing on the slippery mud and fell face first to the wet, cold ground. She then grunted as she heard more rustling making her gasp as she quickly perked her head up from the ground looking around. It's like a helpless bunny couldn't do anything but just lay there as it was surrounded by a pack of big hungry dogs just waiting to pounce on their pray.

And Sakura was now the helpless bunny.

"W-Who's there!"

Sakura questioned shakily. The rustling continued as she then quickly stumbled to her feet to find her self no longer in the forest. She stared wide eyed as she was now in a huge opening of the forest where she heard water crashing, and more thunders in the distance. She saw just up ahead of her was a cliff. Sakura then ran to the cliff's edge and looked down the deep cliff to see running water crashing against the walls and big rocks of the cliff, the uncontrollable running water roaring loudly as it made impact with the walls of the cliff . She looked around the see no sign of any bridge to go across, it looked like a never ending river. Sakura then wrapped her shaking arms around her body for some warmth from the rain as she started to cough repeatedly.

_'Great, I must be getting sick, Stupid rain'_

Sakura cursed in her mind as she sniffled. Her body shook violently as the rain got worse, like it was never going to end. Sakura then heard a some foot steps behind her. She gasped as her body froze, she could feel someone else's chakra right behind her. She then turned her head around only to make her eye's widen to see two dark tall figures standing merely inches from her. The flash from the thunder only made the figures look scarier But the very first thing she saw were those dark red eye's. Sakura gasped in fright as she took a few steps away from them only to feel nothing under her. Before she could react, Sakura slipped from the edge and started to fall from the cliff. Sakura's screams echoed everywhere as she made her way down the running water with her arm out hoping just somebody would grab it and save her from falling to her death, but she felt nothing She was certain she would surly die. And the last thing she saw were only those crimson red eyes full of nothingness.

**Itachi**

Both Itachi and Kisame witnessed as the young kuinochi fell from the cliffs edge. Itachi and Kisame's eye's slightly widen as they went over to the edge and looked down to see nothing but running water and large rocks. Sakura most likely fell into the water, or may have landed on one of the rocks down below. Itachi glared down the running water as Kisame sighed.

"Well I can't say I'm glad, and I was really starting to-...HEY ITACHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?"

Kisame yelled out as Itachi suddenly jumped from the edge of the cliff and placed chakra to his feet as he jumped down the large crater from wall to wall in search for the girl. He made his way down deeper and deeper as he was running merely inches from the roaring water. His eyes looking around for the girl as he soon saw a huge water fall right up ahead.

And Sakura was no where in sight.

Itachi ran as fast as he could through the cliff's walls, and jumped on a few big rocks being careful not to fall into the water still searching for the girl. Itachi's eyes widen as he finally caught sight of the girl, she looked unconscious as the running water kept pulling her away. Itachi ran as fast as he could as the water fall was about to swallow her in. Itachi finally caught up to the girls limp body as he tried to reach out for her without falling into the water, for he would surly be washed away with her.

Itachi kept running as he reached his arm farther as he almost had grip on the girl until.....Sakura's body fell from the river and down the water fall, he was to late. Itachi's eyes widen as he jumped back on the wall to the edge of the water fall and looked down to see nothing but water. He couldn't explain his actions just now, she was just a weak, young kuinochi, right?. Itachi then gripped his fists and clenched teeth until he heard his partner clear his throat.

"Ummm, Itachi...looking for this?"

Itachi then looked up to the opposite side of the wall he was on to see his partner Kisame standing on one of the big rocks on the edge of the water fall holding out his arm as he was holding Sakura's unconscious body by the back of her red ninja outfit like she was some kind of basket. Kisame smirked as Itachi just looked at him with narrowed eyes. They then made there way back up the cliffs edge with Sakura's unconscious body.

**Sakura**

The pink haired girl started once again coughing making her slowly wake up. She then slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't see very well, everything was blurry. She was sitting on a hard, ruff surface. She then blinked a few times as she placed her hand on her aching, throbbing head as her short pink locks fell limply on her face.

'W-Where am I?'

The pink haired girl thought to herself as she felt something was covering her whole body, she looked down to see some kind of black and red cloak on top of her. She looked at it with confusion as she turned her head left to right looking around her surroundings. She could see she was in some kind of dark area, she still heard the rain as the hard rain drops made impact on the ground. Thunder was once again booming loudly making her jump slightly at the sound. Her vision started to clear up as she looked around again to see she was in some kind of cave.

"W-What happened?"

The pink haired girl mumbled to herself as she started coughing again, she sat up put her other hand to cover her mouth as she coughed.

"So your finally awake"

She heard a male voice call out as she ceased her coughing and looked up to her left to see a man with longish, raven hair, and dark empty eyes as he stared into her eyes. She blinked a few times at the man, he looked so empty and emotionless.

"Heh! You Almost Died That's What Happened!"

Another voice called to her right as she turned her head to the right to see another man with blue-like skin, he wore the same kind of cloak she had on. He was standing and leaning on the wall with a big sword standing next to him as he smirked at her. She clenched her head as it was throbbing so much she couldn't think, and her throat was frozen from the cold that she couldn't talk either. She was about to try and mumble something when the blue skinned man walked up to her as he pulled something out from his cloak and threw it to her lap.

"Here! I got your head band, Though it's...a little scratched up..."

The pink haired girl then put her hand down from her head as she looked down at the object in front of her. She then picked it up to examine it to see it was a her head band. Though it had a huge scratch through the leaf symbol of her head band. She moved her arm to touch the scratch as a sudden thrust of pain in her arm stopped her from doing so. She grunted as she let go of the head band and held her arm with her good arm and looked at it to see some kind of bandage wrapped around it. She just stared at it confused as she blinked a few times. The blue skinned man then crouched down to her level staring at her blankly.

"What?! Aren't you going to say something? Don't tell me your to scared to say Thank You for saving your life!"

"Kisame that's enough!"

The raven haired man commanded as he now stood up and walked over to Sakura as he stared down at her. She then looked up at the two men now in front of her questioningly. She then got the strength to finally ask the question she had been trying to ask them as soon as she layed eyes on them.

"W-Who are you? Who am I?"

* * *

**Ooooo Sakura lost her memory 0.o Well that probably now makes the summary make sense now huh? Soooo yeah I still know my English/Grammar still sucks but please bare with me, I can't believe I got this out so early 0.o well that's mostly because of all the nice reviews I got ^^ sooo more reviews the quicker the chapters come out =D Since reviews keep me motivated ^_^ Sooo please review…come on…just say to yourself….what would Tobi do? ^^ lol**

**Tobi: "TOBI WOULD REVIEW BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" ^^**

**ME: "Yaaay!!" ^^ **

**Well still hope you liked it, next chapter will be out soon ^^ oh and by the way…HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!! =D YAAAAY!!! FOR 2009!!! ^^ lol Ok well I'm done now….bye =]**


	5. New member, new plans

_**Disclaimer: HOLY CRAP I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! 0.o lol but I guess I own this story, soooo lets get on shall we? ^^ Oh, and sorry if it's a little boring, this is only because it's all leading up to the ACTION!!! =D Now read on my little duckies =D**_

**_

* * *

_**

_~START~_

_"Who are you?, who am I?"_

_The young, pink haired girl asked in an innocent voice as she continued looking at the two strangers in front of her, blinking multiple times as she patiently waited for a reply. The two strange men in front of her just looked at each other, each not knowing what to say as they both thought of the situation. Finally the blue skinned man who the raven haired man called Kisame, scratched the back of his head as he turned his gaze back down at her._

_"Uhhh, excuse us one minute"_

_And with that being said Kisame stood up, followed by the raven haired man as they both made there way to the entrance of the cave, just close enough so they didn't get rained on. Once they were both from hearing distance from the young girl they took glances at one another, still feeling shocked at what just happened._

_**Itachi and Kisame**_

_"Alright Itachi, What the hell is going on? Why doesn't the little brat remember anything?."_

_Kisame said in a hushed tone so the young girl wouldn't hear them. Itachi turned his head to look back at the young girl who was now looking down, fiddling with her scratched head band as she coughed a few times from the cold she had probably caught. She even has a smile on her face as she stared into her head band._

_'Why? Why does this young girl still smile even when she is oblivious to her surroundings?. And that she is around strangers, she doesn't even remember that we were the one's who caused this to happen to her?. Even her eyes are still the same, they still have that innocent light in them. Though no matter what, I am still responsible for her by Leader-sama's orders, she cannot be free...ever...'_

Itachi thought in his head as he continued to stare at the young kuinochi. Kisame grew tired of his lack of any response as he lifted his Samehada to his right shoulder.

"Itachi!"

"It should be obvious...Kisame..." Kisame blinked at his partners response as he leaned over a little to listen. Itachi looked back at him. "When she fell off that cliff, she must have hit her head on one of the rocks when she was being dragged by the heavy current. Now she doesn't remember anything in her past"

"Well is it temporary? When will she get her memory back?"

"I'm not sure, in most cases they last for a short time...but in other occasions they are permanent"

Kisame frowned at this, as well as Itachi. Being who he is, Kisame couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow for the young girl, and for Itachi...well his expressions towards this still remains unreadable. Kisame then sighs.

"So what are we going to do? Do we kill her?"

"Are you blind...Kisame?" Kisame's eyes slightly widen with confusion at his partner when he said this.

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

"I am merely saying that this could be to our advantage" Itachi said in his emotionless voice as Kisame looked at him with even more confusion.

"Oh!? How so?" Kisame asked, obviously interested in what his partner has in mind.

"You know that she is a kuinochi from the Leaf Village right? And that she may strongly have an acquaintance with the Kyuubi child correct?" Itachi questioned with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, and?"

"Since she has an acquaintance with the Kyuubi child, he is most likely out there searching high and low for his lost friend" Kisame smirked at his partners idea.

"Aw! I get it, so you plan is to use her as bait so instead of us risking to go after the Kyuubi brat ourselves, he'll simply just come to us and attempt to save his precious, lost friend"

Kisame said sinisterly in more of a statement then question. Itachi simply nodded once at his partner, his eyes still closed.

"Precisely, And if that doesn't work, once she regains her memory we can merely force her to tell us exactly where the Kyuubi child is" Itachi stated as Kisame still had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Heh! I like how you think Itachi" Kisame commented.

"...Ummm...excuse me..."

A small, innocent voice spoke out, interrupting the two men as they both look down to see the young kuinochi staring up at them with her arms wrapped tightly around the cloak Itachi had lend to her. One of her hands gripping tightly to her head band.

"Umm... I apologize to interrupt, but...Do you know who I am? Or where my home is?"

The young kuinochi asked innocently. Judging by the way she looks and is talking she did not hear what Itachi and Kisame were talking about, which is a good thing for them. They both took a few seconds before Itachi finally answered.

"...Your name is Haruno Sakura, and your a kuinochi from the Hidden Leaf Village"

Sakura's eyes widen brightly as she blinked a few times, taking all this new information inside.

"My name is...Haruno Sakura?...I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Itachi and Kisame merely nodded as Kisame raised his Samehada and placed it down next to him, still gripping the handle.

"Yeah! We uhhh found you being dragged into a river that you must have fallen into, So we saved you, well me mostly." Kisame said with a big smirk s Itachi narrowed his eyes at him for a second.

"Y-You, saved me?...Well...I must thank the both of you...Ummm tell me, what are your names again?"

"Well, I'm Hoshigaki Kisame and the dead looking guy right here is my partner Uchiha Itachi, Were both from an organization called the Akatsuki"

Kisame pointed at Itachi with his thumb as he said his name, Itachi just glared at Kisame for his unnecessary comment, but decided to let it go for now. Sakura then gave them a small smile as she coughed again.

"Well, It's nice to meet you both...But do you guys know where my home is? I'm sort of lost"

"Hm! No problem kid! But before we tell you, why don't you come with us, and join the Akatsuki. There, all your questions will be answered"

Sakura's eye's lighten up. "Really? I can join you?"

"Sure! I can sense you have some talent in you kid...You'll be perfect for our group"

Kisame said with a light grin plastered on his face as Sakura gave them both a smile as she happily tighten her grip on the Akatsuki cloak in her arms.

"Really?...Ok!, I'll join you!"

Sakura said happily as the hard rain had finally ceased. All three of them look up at the sky, until Kisame finally spoke again.

"Finally the rain stopped! Well Sakura! Lets go to your 'new' home where you can meet our Leader"

_'Why do I have a feeling this whole thing isn't going to end well?...for both of us...' _Itachi thought as him and Kisame started walking, as the young kuinochi followed close behind.

**Sakura, Itachi and Kisame...In the middle of the forest**

Itachi, Kisame and Sakura walked together through the now much lighter, yet still wet forest. Since it had already stopped raining and the sun was shining brightly above them. Sakura had already gave Itachi back his cloak while she only held her scratched head band in her hands. Sakura was walking in between the two, Itachi being in the left side and Kisame to her right.

"Soo ummm...What is the 'Akatsuki' like?" Sakura asked curiously to break the silence between them as she looked up at the two men.

"Well...It's a little ruff at first, But you'll get use to it. Itachi joined Akatsuki when he was around your age, In fact he's from the same village your from"

Kisame explained as he pointed to Itachi with his thumb as Sakura looked back up at Itachi, blinking a few times, his gaze never meeting hers as he just kept walking.

"Really?" Sakura smiled at Itachi. "What's the village like Itachi?"

Itachi still didn't looked at her as his eyes narrowed thinking about why he left that village in the first place. His hand twitched at the memories of...'that' night.

"There nothing...but thieving traitors..., Only cared about themselves, and war..."

Itachi finally spoke in a tone as if he were dead. Sakura's eyes widen a bit at his words. Itachi wasn't even thinking of the village when he said that, for he was only thinking of his...own clan, though they were all already dead. Except for one ofcourse. Sakura didn't want to believe any of this, her head had then slumped down.

"It...can't be true..." Sakura mumbled so quiet they could barely hear her.

"Oh, It is true. Otherwise why do you think Itachi joined us in the first place?. In fact, come to think of it, your village probably just deserted you"

"THEY WOULDN'T!!!" Sakura yelled out as she looked up at Kisame, who only smirked.

"Well then explain why you were all alone when we found you?. Your 'village' would have found you already!, they do have one of the best trackers there is. They probably thought you were to weak to be apart of the village and abandoned you. So your just like us...a missing-nin"

Sakura gasped with her mouth hung open. She then put her head down, she didn't need to hear anymore of this. Because he was right, if they really wanted to find her they would have found her already, right?.

_'Is this all true? Should I really trust these men?'_

Sakura thought in a sad tone. Kisame saw this and finally spoke.

'Don't worry kid, were not like them! We won't abandon you. We'll treat you like one of us"

Kisame said to cheer her up, even though it was just all 'part of the plan'. Sakura's face lit up as she looked up at Kisame, with a small smile on her pale face, she was still sick from being out in all that rain after all.

"Ok! Thanks-...*cough*"

Kisame still had his smirk on his face he and Itachi took glances at one another before finally reaching the Akatsuki base.

**FF Still Sakura, Itachi and Kisame...At the Akatsuki base...**

Itachi and Kisame walked through the halls of the Akatsuki base towards Leader's office as Sakura trailed behind looking in awe around the base. It was still pretty empty since most of the Akatsuki members are still out on missions. and won't be back for who knows when. Itachi and Kisame stopped at a door as Sakura stood behind them. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

A dark voice said outside the door which made Sakura jump a bit as Itachi walked in. Sakura was about to walk in as well until Kisame stopped her.

"Uhh, We'll just wait out here, there are a few things you need to know before seeing Leader-sama"

Kisame said to Sakura as Itachi closed the door lightly as he stepped forward and bowed in respect for the Leader as his shadow like appearance stared at him. As if he already knew what was going on, he did call himself a 'God' after all.

**Itachi**

"Itachi...I see you have brought the young girl from your old village back. For what is it this time?"

Leader asked him as his eyes glowed even from his shadow like form. Itachi then started explaining the whole 'plan' to him.

**5 minutes later**

"Ah, I see. Well I did sense a spark of remarkable power she had the first time I spoke with her that none of us in this organization had. She could be of good use to us then to just use her as bait for the Kyuubi child."

Leader explained as his eyes were closed the whole time he spoke. Itachi only nodded his head once before speaking again.

"Yes, as did I. She was the fifth Hokage's student after all." Leader nodded at this.

"I see. Well bring the girl in then, I need to speak with her."

"Yes...Leader-sama..."

Itachi spoke as he walked towards the door about to open it, until he stopped as he looked back at his Leader.

"But remember, she did lose her memory so she knows nothing of her past" Itachi reminded him.

"I'm aware"

The Leader said as Itachi nodded and opened the door to see Kisame and Sakura waiting behind it as Kisame told her some things she may need to know like calling the Leader, Leader-sama. Sakura nodded as she saw Itachi as he motioned her to go inside. Sakura nodded and ran inside.

**Sakura**

Sakura slowly entered the Akatsuki Leader's office. She was a little shaky but she didn't want to show she was a little nervous to meet him. She looked up to see a shadow like figure a few feet in front of her as she remembered to bow in respect.

"There's no need to be afraid young kuinochi. I just wish to merely talk to you"

Sakura stood up straight as she nodded. Itachi was still in the room, standing next to the door to hear what he thinks of her.

"Y-Yes, Leader...sama" Sakura spoke with more courage as she also thought.

_'He can sense my fear, Just who, or what is this guy?'_

"So, Itachi here tells me a lot about you. And how your 'village' had deserted you because you were to…weak?"

"Yes..."

Sakura replied lightly with her head slightly down at the memory from when they told her about her village.

"I see, well just by just looking your eye's...Sakura...I can sense a great power in you...That your old village probably never noticed…" Leader spoke as he stared at Sakura with glowing eye's.

"Really?"

Sakura asked, not believing she would actually have a strong power in her. Just what is this power that he speaks of?.

"Yes, and since I know you have no where else to go...How would you, Sakura, like to join the Akatsuki?"

Sakura perked up a little as she blinked a few times. Sakura thought about it for a minute as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Leader-sama, I would be honored!"

"Very well then, And everyone of the members of the Akatsuki will train you, also, I'm unsure when but you will be given a test to prove your loyalty, so expect that. And that is all I need to say. Welcome to the Akatsuki...Haruno Sakura..."

Leader spoke as Sakura bowed again with in gratitude with a few coughs in between as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"And be sure to get some rest for that cold also"

"Yes, Leader-sama"

Sakura spoke as she sniffled a little, the smile never leaving her face. But her mind had a different approach to all of this.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about all this? Am I making the right choice?. Well even so, where am I suppose to go if my village doesn't even want me? I'll show them I can be strong, I'll prove it to everyone!'_

**Outside the door**

Kisame waited a little impatiently as he leaned against the wall opposite of the door, his sword standing next to him. He grunted at how long it was taking.

_'You better know what your doing Itachi. I still can't believe he insisted on letting that little brat join us, it better be worth it at the end'_

Kisame thought as the door to the Leader's office finally opened, interrupting Kisame from his thoughts as he sees Sakura and Itachi walking out.

"So, how did it go?"

Kisame asked. Sakura was still smiling as she stood in front of Kisame.

"Leader-sama made me a new member of the Akatsuki, and all of the Akatsuki members are to train me"

"Oh really? Already? Well congratulations kid"

Sakura giggled a little, she was excited about all this. Though she couldn't shake off this weird feeling that she was forgetting something, that this whole thing will end in disaster unless she leaves, but she tried to shake it off. What could go possibly wrong?.

Though unknown to all of them, someone had been watching them this whole time, and that person stood in the end of the hall, hiding behind a wall, listening in on what they were saying. He hid his chakra so they couldn't sense him as the figure leaned onto the wall, his arms crossed. As he smirked under his...orange mask.

**Tobi/Madara**

"So, he let her join the Akatsuki did he? After all I was the one who unlocked her cell door and 'Tobi' let her free. This could be interesting, even after I tried to get rid of her myself without killing her, she comes back as the new Akatsuki member with no memory at all. Hmp, I'll let her stay, she might probably get her self already killed in less then a week anyway"

'Madara' paused for a moment while he spoke lowly in a more serious tone. The smirk never leaving his face, despite his mask.

"They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into…Well, I won't get rid of her, but that doesn't mean someone else won't...Because 'Tobi'...is still a good boy..."

* * *

**Oooooo Tobi isn't such a good boy after all 0.o oh and yes I read all the reveiws and I understand there are some questions you all ask, well I can only answer them here so read it...**

**Ok first of all for the first question on the review, from . asked this. Why do I add caps in the begining in the middle of the words like "Just A Random Sentence So Just Ignore It" well...to tell you the truth...I'm not sure, it's a habit, and it's pretty much my way of when people are talking but they "DO NOT YELL LIKE THIS LOUD" but they don't talk normal like "like this but who cares?" But I can stop if it's really bothering you ^^ Like I said I'm still not the best writer ever =P**

**Ok question 2...or more like comment by Narutogirl3, yes I know I spelled some stuff wrong, I'm probaly the worst speller ever =P But everyone makes mistakes, like me I make alot of stupid ones ^_^'**

**And question number three also by Narutogirl3, about who I think Tobi is, if I take him as Madara Uchiha, or Obito or just an imagined Tobi. Well obviously after you read the last part of the story I take Tobi as Madara Uchiha because...well he IS Madara Uchiha, I don't really know why people still think he is Obito when he admited himself he was Mardara Uchiha in the manga =P well I do know a couple reasons but I'm to lazy to write them down =P**

**Well hopefully I answered all your questions, so if any of you have any more questions, comments, confusions, tell me in the reveiw and I'll try to answer all of them in the next chapter because I still don't know how to work the PM thing -___- Yeah I'm that slow lol =P**

**ANYWAYS!!! Hope you liked the chapter anyways ^^ I'll get the next one up as fast as I can. Which will be hard because I have to go back to school very soon . which sucks but I will still finish the story, so please no rush me ^_^ Please review anyways, still keeps me motivated =D and Kakuzu will buy you candy ^^**

**Kakuzu: ****"No I won't!!!!!"**

**Me: "Oh yes you wil!!!" =D**


	6. Someone's watching

_**Disclaimer: Whoever said I owned Naruto...ARE ALL LIERS I SWEAR!!!! 0.o ^^**_

* * *

_~START~_

_**Sakura, Itachi and Kisame**_

_"Thanks Kisame, I hope I do well"_

_Sakura stated as she thought about all the things should might do to mess up, after all she was a little clumsy, a little bit of a cry baby, afraid of a lot of things, not that strong, doesn't have any special talent, or ability. This all made her have doubts, she just might get in the way. Her eyes narrowed sadly as her head hung down a little thinking about all this._

_"Hey kid, what's up with you? Why do you look sad? You should have more confidence."_

_Kisame spoke up breaking Sakura's trance as she blinked a few times and looked up at him. He was so tall and strong while she was just small and vulnerable._

_"I...I...don't know...What if I'm not good enough, What if I only get in the way?...I am weak after all...."_

_"Now don't say that kid! Your an Akatsuki now, and unlike your 'old village' we'll treat you like family. You don't have to worry about anything, just wait, I can teach you everything I know, to us your never weak"_

_A small, yet confident smile formed on Sakura's pale face. She felt warm inside from his words, like it reminded her of a long lost...friend of some sorts. But that's nothing to her anymore, she's an Akatsuki now, she has to do her best in order to fit in. If that's even possible._

_"Thanks Kisame...-cough-"_

_Sakura said in a more happier mood as she sniffed a little from her cold, to her surprise her cold wasn't that bad, just a few coughs here and there. Well the Leader did say she had talent, wonder what he means by that. Kisame smirked at Sakura's happier mood, though all this acting as the-good-guy routine wasn't really his thing, though he has to so she doesn't get to suspicious. Though other then that he's starting to take a liking to the young kuinochi, she wasn't as annoying as the others._

_'I can't believe this little brat is actually buying all this crap, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. I wonder how long she'll last in this organization. Though it would be quit a shame to lose her, she's not as annoying as that little brat Tobi!' _Kisame thought as a grin appeared on his face. _'It's sort of amusing how this little runt made Akatsuki before Tobi did, and how many times has that masked idiot tried already?. Hmm perhaps this little brat isn't as 'weak' as she says she is, I don't think Leader-sama would only let her join because of Itachi's plan. There's something else, I wonder what it could be...'_

Sakura's smile widen as her emerald eyes lightened up, despite her cold. She coughed a few more times as she was about to say something, until-

"HEY! WHAT'S THE PRISONER DOING BACK HERE?!? UN I THOUGHT SHE-..AHH!"

A blond haired, blue 'eyed' man in the same black and red cloak yelled out as he pointed at Sakura, though he made the mistake of standing next to Kisame as he punched him in the face before he could even finish his sentence. This confused Sakura as she looked at the new figure and blinked a few times.

"P-Prisoner?"

Sakura asked as Kisame quickly dragged the now beat up blond man with him as they both went a distance from the confused kuinochi so she wouldn't hear. Kisame grunted in irritation as he hoisted the now dazed out artist up by his collar and got in his face to make sure he was listening.

"Listen blondy! The 'prisoner' isn't a prisoner anymore!. She lost her memory so she doesn't remember being a prisoner."

"What!?"

The blond artist who's now recovered from that blow in the face yelled in a hushed tone so Sakura couldn't hear them. Kisame then sighed as he continued in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, And Itachi has this plan to use her to get to the Kyuubi brat so Leader-sama also made her an Akatsuki member"

"WHAT?!?"

Deidara yelled in shock as Kisame signaled him to shut his mouth. Even this guy annoyed him just as much as Tobi did.

"Yeah! I don't like it as much as you, but it's to late, Leader-sama already made her a member. So don't you dare say anything about her being a prisoner to her, or the whole the plan is screwed, you understand!?!"

Kisame more like threatened then asked him with an agree-or-I-will-painfully-kill-you-in-your-sleep face. As the now scared and nervous artist who just nodded his head quickly in understandment. Kisame then grinned at his answer as he then let go of Deidara's collar making him lose his footing and fall down on his bottom.

Sakura smiled and giggled at Kisame who was talking to the blond man who looked as if he were about to pee himself. Sakura then blinked a few times before turning around. "Hey Itachi don't you-..." Sakura started but stopped as she looked around confusedly. Itachi was already gone.

_'H-He's gone…I wonder where Itachi went...I didn't even notice him leave...he's such a mysterious person...'_

Sakura thought to herself with a semi-disappointed face. She wanted to learn more about him, he was so quiet and mysterious, almost like someone she knew a long time ago, though she still couldn't remember. Sakura sighed as Kisame walked up behind her, followed by the blond man who mumbled a few curses as he continued to brush himself off after falling on the ground just now.

"Hey kid, what's wrong with you?"

Kisame asked interrupting her from her wondering thoughts as she perked her head up at the sound of his voice and turned to look at the two men standing there looking down at her questioningly, waiting for an answer.

"Oh...uhh...It's nothing Kisame, I was just wondering where Itachi went, he just suddenly left..." Sakura said almost disappointedly.

"Oh, Itachi...well, he does that, he's not a very social person if you haven't noticed. Sometimes he just disappears" Kisame said like it was nothing to him, like he did this all the time. She wondered why though, she wondered what could be going on in that dark, lonely mind of his. Kisame then cleared his throat forcing Sakura to come out of her daze as she blankly looked at him.

"Well anyways kid, I gotta go find Itachi and see what he's up to. Just stay with blondy for now, he'll show you to your room, seeya later" Kisame said with a grin as he started walking out of the hallway with his Samehada raised up to his shoulder.

"What?!" The blond grunted in annoyance at him as he was about to protest, but Kisame was already out of sight leaving him with the confused, harmless little pink haired girl who only stared up at the blond stranger.

_'This man looks familiar too...blond hair...blue eye...' _

Sakura thought as she examined him some more as she heard him mumble a few curses at Kisame. Something tells her that they didn't get along well, wonder why. The blond man then sighed as he turned his glance back at Sakura who was just staring up at him blankly for a minute, until a nice, polite smile appeared on her face.

"Um, Hello 'Blondy' , my name is Haruno Sakura, It's nice to meet you." Sakura greeted bowing politely as a vain appeared on his head.

"My name is not 'blondy' kid, it's Deidara un." Deidara corrected in an irritated tone as he then sighed, calming himself down before he spoke again.

"Well, I'll let that one go, I guess I can put with you, you don't seem as annoying as that idiot Tobi un. Come on, I'll show you to your room un."

Deidara told her as he started down the hallway, the opposite way where Kisame had left. Sakura watched him as she finally chose to follow him, she walked beside him, still feeling bad for calling him 'blondy'. She figured he didn't like that name very much, though she's one to talk, her hair is pink for goodness sake.

"So, umm Deidara...-cough-" Sakura spoke with a small cough, trying to break the awkward silence between them as they both walked down numerous hallways and up a few stairs.

"Yeah..."

"Umm, do all Akatsuki members not get along? You and Kisame don't seem to get along well..."

"Oh...well sometimes we get along, sometimes we don't. But we all work well together I guess un. It's probably not easy for you since your the new member and all, it wasn't easy for me either when I first became an Akatsuki member un. I didn't even want to join in the first place...I was forced to un."

Deidara said as he thought back to when he was just a missing-nin from Iwagakure, acting as a terrorist bomber for hire, before the Akatsuki found him and was forced to join. This memory made Deidara tense a bit, as his fingers twitched. Sakura saw this and gave him a sympathetic look.

"But, It doesn't really matter now, I eventually came to like it here, and you will to un. Just give it time, you'll get use to it un"

Deidara said as his fingers stopped twitching. She could tell he wasn't lying, she then gave him a small smile. "Ok, Deidara...I'll try my best, I'll prove to everyone I'm not just some weak little girl, those people from my old village will regret ever abandoning me!"

Sakura yelled out with her hand clenched into a fist. Just the thought of her own village doing this to her just made her sick, no wonder Itachi had left. Deidara saw the confidence and slight anger in her eyes as a smirk formed on his face.

_'Even though she is no longer a prisoner…I still feel sorry for the poor thing...being forced to be here because of Itachi...just like me un...'_

Deidara thought as they finally reached a door in a hallway as he stopped next to it, making Sakura also stop as she stared at the door. Deidara then opened it as Sakura poked her head around inside the room to get a look at it.

"This will be your room, mines right next door incase you need me. You can stay in here while I go get your-"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!"

"Awww great..." Deidara grunted after a loud, cheery voice screamed making Sakura jump in surprise as she looked to her left to see a man who, unlike the others, was not in an Akatsuki cloak ran up to us. But what confused her the most was the odd looking orange mask covering his face. The masked man was about to run to Deidara until he glanced over to Sakura and gasped.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!" The masked man yelled out happily as he ran up and gave Sakura a bear hug, literally squeezing the life out of her. "TOBI HAS MISSED YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!! TOBI THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK-"

BOOM!!!!!

The masked man who referred himself as 'Tobi' yelled, but was interrupted with a loud 'Bang' as an explosion appeared literally blasting Tobi off of Sakura as Tobi flew across the hallway, landing roughly on his bottom, while Sakura was merely pushed a bit from the impact, but wasn't harmed. Though she couldn't say the same for Tobi who was still on the ground, rubbing his sore bottom as he glanced over at Deidara, obviously the cause of the sudden explosion.

"Deidara-senpai! Why did you blow Tobi up again? Tobi only wanted to welcome Sakura-chan back, because Tobi is a good boy!! Ahh!-"

The masked man named Tobi said as he stood back up but was interrupted when Deidara ran up to him, his face to his ear as if he were whispering something to him. This left a confused looking Sakura standing there dumbfounded as she couldn't hear a word what Deidara was whispering to Tobi.

_'H-How did he know my name?...I've never met him before...have I?'_

Sakura thought as she watched Deidara continuing to whisper to Tobi, as Tobi nodded and gasped a few times. They both finally stopped as Tobi looked a little shocked, despite his mask. Deidara stood up straight looking at him.

"Do you understand now Tobi? un. She's a new member now" Deidara said to him as Tobi nodded in understandment. "Yes senpai! Tobi understands everything now! Poor Sakura-chan" Tobi said the last part in a whisper so Sakura couldn't hear.

Sakura continued to stare at them with a confused look, it's either her cold has finally got to her head, or there all trying to hide something from her, and she has a huge feeling that it's the second one. Sakura was about to question the both of them when she started coughing again, this time uncontrollably where she had to bend down and cover her mouth.

_'Though I could be wrong, maybe this cold has gotten into my head'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!! ARE YOU OK?!?" Tobi yelled out with worry as he ran up to her when she finally ceased her coughing and stood back straight up. Before she could say anything Tobi stopped in front of her, gently placing his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, despite that he was wearing gloves. Tobi gasped.

"Sakura-chan you have a fever!!" Tobi yelled out as Deidara quickly stood next to him.

"Tobi leave her alone! Screaming at her isn't going to make her better! un"

"Nonsense senpai!" Tobi yelled at his senpai as he looked back at Sakura, his voice more calm. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! Tobi will make you feel better! because Tobi is a good boy!! Tobi will be back!!"

And with that, Tobi was gone, he ran out of the hallway, as if there was a fire. Sakura and Deidara watched him leave until he was fully out of sight. Sakura, still standing there confused, not remembering what she was going to say as Deidara sighed and looked back at Sakura.

"Oh yeah that's Tobi, don't mind him, he's just an idiot un. Here why don't you just go in your room and rest a little and I'll go get you your Akatsuki cloak" Deidara offered in a more nicer tone as Sakura smiled up at him.

"I will, Thanks Deidara."

Deidara nodded as Sakura walked into her new room as she lightly closed the door behind her, she sighed taking in all that has happened. Her village left her for dead, she lost her memory, two strangers saved her and offered her to join a mysterious organization for some odd reason, she met a guy who looks as if he's never smiled his whole life, a shark-like man, a man who only has a shadowy appearance, and man who obviously loves explosions, and a boy in a mans body who wears an odd looking orange mask. All in one day, wonder what will happen tomorrow.

Sakura thought about it for a moment as she then looked around her new room, leaning on the door as she examines everything. There was a good sized bed in the left corner of the room, with a small night stand next to it. There was a few dressers and shelves full of books in the middle on the far wall and on the right side was a big window with a nice view, and another door next to it guessing it lead to a bathroom or something.

_'Well this is a nice room...though why can't I shake off this weird feeling I have...I know all these guys are planning something...but what? Otherwise, why would they let a little squirt like me join them? It doesn't make any sense.' _Sakura thought as she slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down on it, staring down at the floor, she coughed a few times as she covered her mouth with her palms. _Though I guess I should just take Leader-sama and Deidara's advice and just rest for now, I'm useless to them if I'm sick...though when Deidara first saw me, he said I was a…prisoner? And when Tobi first saw me…he knew my name before I told him, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before, have I?. Though maybe It's safer to not question them, these guys are all strong ninja, they could kill me anytime they want…So I guess it's better to keep quiet and find out on my own, because something fishy is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is…'_

Sakura thought as she then slowly laid herself down onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her small body as she slowly made her way into a deep sleep. Though, unknown to her, or any of the Akatsuki members, a small figure hiding in the shadows was watching her through her window, it was watching her this whole time as it silently hissed and slithered away into the darkness…..

**Unknown area, in a hidden base**

The dark figure chuckled a snake like laughter as he sat on his chair, an evil grin plaster on his face, as his snake like tongue slipped out of his mouth, gliding along his lips. Until a different figure walked in, shutting the door, running over to the sitting figure with a desperate face on.

"Orochimaru-sama, It's about the Akatsuki, they-"

"I'm already aware, Kabuto." Orochimaru interrupted him in a sly snake-like tone, the grin never leaving his face as Kabuto stared slightly at him wide eyed.

"You already knew?, but how could-"

"Hmp, Well, it seems Itachi and has made Sasuke-kun's little pink haired partner an Akatsuki member, even after she had lost her memory. The poor dear, she has no idea what she has gotten herself into…"

Orochimaru said in his hissed like voice, as he glanced at the little snake slithering across the room, it's fork-like tongue hissing out of it's mouth, exactly how the snake in the forest did, because that snake was the same snake back in the forest that Sakura had bumped into while trying to escape the Akatsuki base. It had been watching her since then.

"I wonder how long she will last in that dreaded organization. Though the Akatsuki will only be a nuisance to me after I've fulfilled my plans with Sasuke-kun. I have no choice but to eliminate them all one by one...and I'll save the little pink haired kuinochi for last, I have special plans for her"

Orochimaru stated as a chuckle escaped his lips, Kabuto who was only grinning evilly at the thought of his plan for her. Though it was unknown to them that another figure was watching them both, hearing the whole thing as he stared at them with his Sharingan eyes.

_'So...Sakura, joined the Akatsuki. Out of all people, why did Itachi take her? she doesn't have anything special for them that they could use...or does she?…First he destroys my entire clan, now he's forced my old partner to join that organization, even when she has somehow lost her memory…he'll pay…they'll all pay…'_

* * *

**Well I bet you can all guess who the person was eavesdropping on Orochimaru and Kabuto ^^ and if you don't *cough* Sasuke *cough* ^^ And yes if you are confused, Orochimaru was spying on them with that snake Sakura saw back in chapter 3 I think ^^ That sneaky badger lol Whoa I just noticed...Sakura now has two stalkers! 0.o well maybe Itachi to if you want to add him to the Sakura stalker list =P**

**Well sorry for the delay, been sooooo busy 0.o you can all blame school, homework, tests, finals, babysitting, family drama, blah blah blah -___- But like I said I would get this out and I did ^^ yays! ^^ Sorry if It's boring, it's all just leading up to all the actiony stuff ^^ and stuff lol**

**Well as for questions in reviews, I didn't really have any, except for one (sorry I forgot the name) that said something about are the Akatsuki just going to use Sakura?, and my answer to that question is...HELL NO!!!!! lol ^^ sorry but no they won't, I wouldn't do that to poor little Sakura, though that doesn't mean the notorious Akatsuki's don't have other plans for her =D, but thats all I will say, don't wanna spoil it for you ^_^ I for one dispise spoilers .**

**Well next chapter, Sakura meets the rest of the Akatsuki's, wonder how they'll all react =D lol and after that everything will take place in-**

**Tobi- "Hey! You almost spoiled it again!"**

**Me- "Oh woops! Thanks Tobi" ^^**

**Tobi- "Tobi is a good boy" ^_^**

**Ok so if you have any questions, comments, confusions, feel free to ask =D, also, sorry If I'm not really good with Konan's and Pein's personality, it's only because...well...nobody really knows them well and stuff, they barely appear anywhere 0.o especially Konan so sorry if I mess up on there personality and stuff. Soooo yeah...I think that's all...I'm tired...It's almost midnoght 0.o...well I'll update soon, as long as you wonderful people keep up with the lovely reviews ^_^ and if you do, Kisame will do your homework ^_^**

**Kisame- "What?!?!?"**

**Me- "You heard me!!" -throws math homework at him-**

**Kisame--growls-**


	7. Explanations and lies

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto and neither do YOU!! lol but seriously why do we need to say **'Disclaimer**' if we already know no one on this site owns anything of Naruto?! But anyways, on with this super delayed story where I should have continued off a long ass time ago ^^'

* * *

**Naruto**

The young blonde shinobi continued to run as fast as he could, to find his lost friend and comrade, even when the chances of finding her are very slim. He continued to run through the forest in the darkness of the night.

_'Hang on Sakura, I'll find you and bring you back, even if it takes me the rest of my life!!!. I promise you that!!!'_

Naruto thought as his pants and the shaking of the leaves in the trees echoed the dark forest...Until, a slight 'crack' was heard behind the young shinobi. Making him immediately stop in his tracks, turning around to face this hidden enemy as he raised his kunai in front of him. A small growl passed his lips.

"Show yourself, I know your back there!!" The blonde shinobi ordered as he tightened his grip on his weapon, ready for anything that might be thrown at him.

"Naruto..."

A small, deep voice spoke in Naruto's ear, making him gasp and jump in surprise, his heart skipped a beat as he quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. With his tall figure, spiky white hair, and a mask to cover his identity, it was none other then Naruto's mentor, Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened, and jaw dropped in surprise as he put away his weapon.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!? What!? How did you-" Naruto was lost in his own words as Kakashi stood in front of him, hands in pockets, having a serious look in his eye.

"The Hokage sent me to help you find Sakura. Though I would have gone anyway, Sakura was my student after all."

Kakashi answered in serious, yet guiltful tone. As though he were responsible of Sakura's disappearance. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well I'm glad you came Kakashi-sensei, something tells me I might need your help in finding Sakura." Naruto turned around, his back to his sensei, determination in his eyes. "We need to find Sakura, something tells me she's in danger, and I promise I won't let anything happen to her, I'll travel around the whole world if that's what it takes to get her back!."

"Naruto..."

Kakashi whispered, hearing the determination in his former student, doing whatever it takes to get his lost friend back, he was a true shinobi. Naruto clenched his fists as it lightly shook.

"Lets go Kakashi-sensei," And with that, Naruto started running at full speed, with only his instincts guiding his way to his lost friend.

"Right."

And with that, Kakashi was right behind his former student. A picture of his missing friend came to the blonde shinobi's mind, that short pink hair, those emerald colored eyes, and that soft, kind smile. Naruto promised nothing will happen to her, and he will get her back no matter what it takes. A small growl escaped Naruto's lips as he quickened his pace.

"SAKURAAAAA!!!"

**Sakura**

Sakura's eyes burst open as she shot herself up on her bed. Clenching the sheets as her breathing quickened, she place a soft hand on her head.

"What?...what happened?...I heard somebody call my name...he sounded so...familiar..."

Sakura whispered as she took a short look around her surroundings to see she was still in the same room in the Akatsuki hide out, she let out a small sigh, while tilting her head down.

_'Was it...just a dream?'_

She thought as she turned till her feet had touched the hard floor, she then made her way to nearby mirror in her room, examining herself in the reflection. She blinked a few times as she placed a soft hand on the cold, hard glass.

_'I still can't remember anything, I feel so...alone, and vulnerable with no memory. Even if I'm not, physically alone.'_

She thought having a picture of Itachi and Kisame in her thoughts, which made her smile. She then moved her hand to her forehead, to feel that her temperature felt normal to her.

"Well...at least me fevers gone..." She said quietly to herself as she then heard a _'cracking' _sound behind her. She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around.

"Hey they were right Kakuzu, there is a new Akatsuki member."

A man in the same red and black cloak the others wore said. He leaned his shoulder against the edge of the door, with his hands folded to his chest. He was tall, had white hair tied in a low pony tail, and he carried a big weapon which looked like a scythe. Sakura blinked a few times as she stared at him. He smirked at her, a smirk she did not trust.

"But if you ask me she looks like one of those whiny bitches to me, I mean look at her she's just a kid."

The white haired man said as he let out a small chuckle. She didn't really know why but it hurt her feelings when this stranger said that.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Hidan, Leader must have let her in for a reason."

A different man said in a deep voice. He stood next to the man he called Hidan, she could already tell these two don't get along well either. He was a strange looking man, he had green eyes, and wore what looked like a mask over his mouth, and ofcaurse the Akatsuki cloak. She was hesitant but she took a few steps towards them, she didn't want to make enemies with anyone after all.

"Well it better be a pretty damn good one, we don't need any little brat holding us back, I doubt she's ever even killed someone."

Sakura stopped once the man called Hidan finished that sentence, she could no longer move. Her breathing had seized only for a minute, but her heart kept pounding in her chest.

_'H-He's right, I don't even remember my past of being a ninja, did I ever...kill someone?' _She thought in her mind, her empty, dark mind.

"Look at her, she's pathetic, if it wasn't for Leader-sama I'd kill the bitch right and sacrifice her to Jashin." Hidan chuckled, gripping onto his weapon. Sakura gasped, would he really try and kill her?. Sakura tilted her head down, sadness and fear in her eyes as she tightly shut them, trying to ignore the white haired man.

"Silence Hidan, or you just might regret those words." Kakuzu warned his partner, though he knew all to well he never listens to his warnings.

"How Kakuzu? I mean look at her, hell I bet even Tobi can kick her ass."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sakura roared out, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't take all these insults and threats any longer, all she hoped for was to fit in with her new 'family'. Hidan and Kakuzu only stood and stared at the pink haired kuinochi in blinking silence. Sakura rolled her hands into fists, as she gritted her teeth.

"Just shut up!, I may be just a weak little girl now, but soon I will be a better ninja then all of you!. You'll all see I will not be pushed around anymore, I will be the best ninja I can be, just you wait!!"

Sakura burst out, tears rolling down her eyes. She then ran to the door, pushing the two men aside as she ran a left down the hallway. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from him.

_'Just you wait, I will surpass all of you, Sakura Haruno will not be pushed around like a helpless little child anymore.'_

Sakura thought in her mind as she continued to run, her tears trailing away behind her. All she wanted was to fit in with the rest, but they already judge her when they didn't even know her. She continued to run until she lost her footing, and collapsed on the hard ground.

"Oww..."

Sakura grunted in pain as she tried to sit her self up. Her tears dripping from her eyes, hitting the floor.

_'Why do these things have to happen to me?' _Sakura thought as she tightly shut her eyes, clenching her fists, still lying on the ground like a helpless puppy. Sakura didn't even notice the footsteps stopping in front of her.

"Get up."

A gruff voice said, making Sakura open her eyes, and look up to see both Itachi and Kisame standing above her, his weapon over his shoulders.

"Yeah Sakura, an Akatsuki member is never suppose to be on their knees, now stand up."

Kisame ordered with a smirk on his face, as always. Sakura then blinked a few times, staring up at her mentors as she did as they said and stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura whispered making Kisame sigh.

"You see, that's your problem, you need to toughen up kid. You'll never be a true ninja if you keep acting like that...Why don't you come with us, you can have your uhh...first training session with me and Itachi. Now come with us."

Kisame ordered as they both turned around and started to walk away, Sakura had no choice but to follow her mentors. Maybe they can teach her how to be a true ninja, so then nobody will be ever to push her around again, let alone abandon her like her old village did. Just the thought of her old village made her angry, even when she doesn't even remember what her old village even looked like.

**Somewhere out of the Akatsuki base**

Kisame and Itachi walked along a forest with Sakura following close behind them, neither has said a thing after they left the Akatsuki base, the silence was starting to grow on Sakura.

"Umm sorry for me asking, but where are we going?" Sakura interrupted the dead silence between her and her mentors.

"You'll see."

Kisame assured her as they kept walking. And now...the dead silence had returned, she hated the silence between them, so she finally spoke up.

"So, umm...I've been meaning to ask. What do you guys actually..._do_ in the Akatsuki?" The two Akatsuki members stopped dead in their tracks, Kisame then turned his head to look at Sakura.

"You mean you don't know?" Kisame asked, almost in a nervous tone, but hid it. Sakura just shook her head.

"No, please tell me, what are the Akatsuki's intensions? what exactly is their...goal?" Kisame and Itachi only looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

_'Shit...What are we suppose to say to her?, If we tell her the truth...'_

Kisame thought as he then opened his mouth to say something, until his partner stopped him by lightly shaking his head so that Sakura didn't notice. Itachi then turned around to face Sakura, Kisame knowing well that he had a plan, as he always did. Sakura looked up at Itachi, his eyes showing no emotion, but that's only to be expected of him.

"As you might have noticed by now, we are all S-ranked ninjas who have left our home village willingly...Or was abandoned." Itachi said flatly, as that last sentence gave a weird feeling to Sakura's heart. All her hate for her village for abandoning her started to fill her up, until Itachi spoke again.

"So our leader, whom you've recently met, forms us all in a group to accomplish one task." Sakura gulped taking in some of the information. Kisame only eyed his partner, almost as if he already knew what he was going to say to the young kuinochi.

"And what task is that?" The pink haired girl asked, eager to know more."Well the task is obvious kid," Kisame started making his partner look back at him, almost in a glare for interupting him. Kisame ignored his partner, smirking as he continued.

"Our Leader's goal, is to remove this pathetic world of war, and create a new one with no war."

"N-No war? So your saying you guys are trying to save the world, and make it peaceful?" Sakura's eyes widen at his words. Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes hearing that 'word' as he recalled some of his past memories. Kisame nodded holding his weapon up to rest on his shoulders.

"Yeah, you can say that kid."

_'Heh, this'll be easier then I thought, this little runt will believe anything.'_

"But even an organization of S-ranked ninja's are still not enough to complete such a task, so Leader-sama came up with a plan to help this violent world of ours. We need to collect all nine of the tailed beasts, or the Jinchuriki." Kisame continued to explain the Akatsuki's 'plan' to the young kuinochi, as she gave a confused look.

"Tailed beasts, I...think I've heard of them...But I don't remember when." Sakura said as she tried her best to recall where she has heard of these Tailed beasts, but her lost memory has gotten to better of her.

"Well to explain it the simplest as I can, they are evil demons who live in human bodies, whether they have been sealed inside them. These humans are the tailed beast's host, and each of them are extremely powerful, and dangerous. Even one tailed beast can destroy a village in mere minutes." Kisame paused giving Sakura the chance to ask shyly.

"And what exactly do the Akatsuki...do...with these...Tailed beasts?" This made Kisame smirked, this kid will believe anything he said.

"Well kid, lets just say we take the evil beasts out of their innocent host, and seal the evil beasts away so it can't harm anything or anyone ever again. And that's all I will say to you, Leader-sama doesn't exactly like us talking about his plan, so try not to talk about this with anyone, not even the other Akatsuki members, understand?" Kisame asked in a serious tone, Sakura simply nodded in response, making Kisame have a small grin on his face. "Good, now if there aren't anymore questions, lets be on our way."

_'Damn that was close, the little brat better not tell Leader-sama about this, or were both dead.'_

Kisame thought nervously, picturing what the Leader will do to him if he ever found out he lied to her. Thus the two S-ranked shinobi started walking again, not even looking back to make sure their newest 'member' was following them.

Sakura noticed this and was about to run to follow them when a sharp pain shot through her ankle. Sakura groaned in pain, but not loud enough for Itachi and Kisame to hear. She then looked down to see what had caused the sudden pain in her ankle, she then saw what looked like...a bite mark?

"W-What the?"

Sakura whimpered as she saw two small holes in her ankle as they both started to drip out small drops of her blood, she then heard a rattling sound in the bushes behind her. Sakura then turned to investigate only to see a bush, and right then, the rattling had stopped. Sakura looked down at her wounded ankle again.

_'Did something just bit me?'_

Sakura thought as she started to walk up to the bush when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Sakura, you comin?" Sakura heard Kisame's voice yell over to her as she turned to see her two mentors a distance away from her, Sakura then looked back at the bush.

_'Probably just a bug, I shouldn't worry about it.'_

"Come on kid we don't have all day!." Kisame yelled, growing impatient.

"Coming!"

Sakura then ran over to her two mentors, her ankle not giving much pain as they continued there walk. Though, unknown to the young kuinochi, the bite mark held more then just a slight pain in her ankle. As the venom will soon spread throughout her entire body and mind, unaware that her fate is now sealed, but not only hers, but the rest of the Akatsuki members.....

**.....**

Now residing on a tree branch, the snake watched as it's victim ran to the two older Akatsuki members. Hissing as it slide it's fork-like tongue in and out, and a snake-like laughter can be heard throughout the area. Orochimaru then took his form, hiding behind the tree as a sinister grin plastered on his face._'_

_'You should have stayed home my dear Sakura, now you must suffer the consequences as your so-called 'mentors' fall...one by one._' Orochimaru snickered after that thought as he continued. _'And then I shall meet you soon...my little pet'_

* * *

**Well sorry it took this long my readers, and sorry if my writing skills might not have approved as I'd hoped, or maybe has worsened. But I have haven't written in forever from all the things that kept me busy all this time, and I think I cought a cold. But now it's spring break and now I got time. I still hope you do like this chapter, because the next one will be a thrill since I finally came up with a new storyline while eating spaghetti don't worry, I haven't forgotten Sasori, or Zetsu, or Konan, they will come up in later chapters, maybe the next one, I'm not sure. **

**And if Your wondering who won the voting contest thing, on who Sakura should be paired with...Well I think I know who it should be now, but you'll have to wait and find out on your own ^^ and no, it's not who you think.**

**This question came up in on of the reviews, forgot who though, sorry. Anyways the question was "Did Tsunade trained Sakura to be a medic-nin and does she have super strength?" And the answer is yes, but on account of losing her memory she doesn't remember having them, but just wait what happens in the next chapter, you'll see. ^^**

**Well regardless of my writing, I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter, more will be explained in future chapters, but you are all still welcomed to ask me any questions in the review ^^ well until next chapter, it will consists I should say, two battles, Sakura who is in both of them, will she win, or will that mysterious bite be her downfall? or maybe even help her? And what exactly IS Orochimarus plan for poor old Sakura? but will Naruto find her on time?...Yup I suck at summaries, well please review and you get to have an hour alone time in a room with any Akatsuki member you like, and do whatever you want with them whether it's watch TV, play dress up, or play Candy Land with them, whatever you want ^^**

**Akatsuki-WHAT?!?!?!?**

**Me-hehe ^^**

**And I'm also opened for ideas if anyone has any, and if I've made a mistake on the characters, please tell me, with this cold I can't really concentrate and stuff. Well I'm done boring you all with my blabbering, please review ^_^**


	8. New friend, or new enemy

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto, so no sue me ^_^ Anyways, enjoy the chapter before I gotta go back to school =P

**Sakura, Itachi and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame continued to walk casually to wherever their destination may be, but all this walking was starting to get to the young Kuinochi, but she didn't want to complain to them, so she kept quiet and stayed behind.

_'Damn, my ankle hurts so much, I wish I knew what bit me...'_

Sakura thought as she more like limped, then walked. The pain on her ankle where she was bitten seemed to get worse and worse with every step she took, so she tried her best to keep off her leg, but with how fast her mentors were walking it seemed impossible if she didn't want to get to far behind and get lost. Though unknown to the young kuinochi, venom from the bite is now starting to spread throughout her small body, about to take it's real effect soon.

_'I can't tell Itachi and Kisame about this, a stupid little bug bite, they'll just think I'm weak and can't take care of myself. I've gotta be strong and just forget about it, I can't show any signs of pain, or weakness.'_

Sakura thought in her mind as she tried her best to walk as normally as possibly, with as little facial expression as possible, no matter how painful the process was. Sakura was then knocked out of her thoughts as she finally notices that her mentors have finally stopped walking. She then looks up questionably at them, then at her surroundings to see she was in an opening, a very...familiar opening. She looked all over not recognizing anything, but somehow she knew she had been here before.

"What the-..."

She mumbled to herself as her emerald eyes were locked on something, she then walked over there as normal as possible and stopped as she looked down, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. It was a...cliff, and when she looked down there was a river, a very fast, dangerous looking river as it consisted of many huge rocks. It looked as if someone who would fall into the river would be lost forever as they were pulled by the river, never to be seen again.

_'N-No...This can't be...'_

She thought in her mind, her spin tickling in fear as she fell on her knees and slowly scooted a few inches away from the ledge. For some reason, this cliff brought her so much fear in her stomach, and a slight pain in her head...why?. Itachi and Kisame could only look at each other, knowing well she shouldn't be so close to the ledge, unless she wants another unfortunate 'accident'. Kisame then cleared his throat as he finally called out.

"Hey Sakura, snap out of it!, I wouldn't be sitting so close to that ledge if I were you!"

Kisame's voice finally snapped Sakura back to reality as she stood up as quickly as possible and turned to face her mentors who were still a distance away from her, her feeling in her stomach finally going away as she shyly responded.

"Y-Yes, sorry Kisame-sensei"

Sakura then ran over to her mentors, almost forgetting about the pain in her ankle. But no matter how much she tried to hide it, both her mentors couldn't help but notice.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong with your leg?" Kisame asked, looking at the young kuinochis ankle, making her stop in front of them.

_'Oh no, I can't tell them about my ankle, I can't let them think I'm a weak little girl.'_

"Umm, there's nothing wrong with my leg sensei, I'm just uhh...little tired from walking as all." Sakura lied, with an embarrassed smile on her face to make her story more believable. Well, Kisame seemed to bought, not really caring anyways. Itachi, on the other hand, seemed more then just concerned.

_'She's lying, she can't keep secrets from me, but I shouldn't be concerned...yet.' _

Itachi thought to himself as he kept an unsuspecting eye on the young kuinochi, he had a strange feeling inside him, but tried to shrug it off as nothing. Kisame then took a quick look around the surrounding area as he lifted his Samehada to rest on his shoulders.

"Well this looks like a good spot, ok Sakura our first training session today is..." Kisame smirks at Sakura, "You will fight Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widen at his last sentence, she was almost speechless.

"W-What?, but shouldn't you teach me something about fighting, or defending myself first?"

Kisame's smirked grew bigger seeing the fear in the pink haired kuinochi's eyes, he knew she would be scared, for he would also if he had to fight his own partner.

"Well before we get into that, we need to know how your fighting style is first, so we can work on it. you understand?" Sakura sighed as she gulped, she doesn't even know WHAT her fighting style is.

"Yes sensei,"

She mumbled, but not low enough so that he couldn't hear, this seemed to please Kisame as he grinned knowing perfectly well who will become victorious in this training battle. Though Itachi didn't seem affected by this at all, he knew he would have to fight her sooner or later.

"Good, now I'm gunna go sit over their and watch, don't be to harsh on her Itachi." She could hear Kisame almost chuckle as he walked over to a stump sized rock and sat himself on it, his arms folded to his chest as his sword laid on the ground next to him.

_'Itachi's gunna wipe the floor with this brat, she has no idea what she's up against. I bet she won't even land a single hit on him, hope she doesn't fall unconscious or anything. Leader-sama wouldn't like that at all.'_

Kisame thought as Sakura and Itachi now stood a distance between each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. Sakura's heart pounded like a drum in her chest, as her breathing became harder, she was that nervous, but at the same time, excited. She could finally prove how strong she was, even if she doesn't even remember how to fight. Itachi on the other hand had no problem with this, even though he prefers to handle things in a non-violent way, but this time he had to. Though Itachi wasn't concerned with the fight, but more concerned with the pink haired kuinochi's ankle, which was now shaking, either from nervousness, or from pain. Sakura gulped again as she stood in a fighting stance, ready for whatever he'll throw at her, she couldn't stop staring at his eyes, they seemed to turn...red for a second.

"...Well, are you going to come at me, or do I have to make you?"

Itachi said coldly, breaking the dead silence between them. Sakura just blinked at him.

_'He wants me to attack first?, well, he asked for it.'_

Sakura thought as she finally charged towards Itachi, glaring at him. She yelled as she raised a fist to punch him, but when she hit him his entire body just...turned into crows?. Sakura froze as the crows flew around her, he wasn't there, did he really just turn himself into a flock of crows?. Sakura then suddenly felt a larger presence behind her...

"To slow,"

Itachi whispered in her ear, but before she could turn around she was immediately punched in the back as she flew about 10 feet until she finally crashed to the ground.

"Sakura, if you want to become a strong ninja, you must come at me with the intension of killing me, because if I were your real enemy...you'd be dead by now."

Sakura gasped quietly at Itachi's words, how can she come at him like that?. Sakura then slowly stood up, trying not to put any pressure on her injured ankle. She breathed heavily as she glared at the Sharingan user, she was determined to win this fight.

_**'Go ahead Sakura...kill him'**_

A voice whispered, Sakura's eyes widen at the mysterious voice, who was that?

_'W-What?'_

Sakura asked in her head, how can someone be talking to her if she and her mentors were the only ones here. She then looked around with her eyes, she couldn't see anyone else in the area, what was going on? Suddenly, Sakura could hear the same voice chuckle, it was a woman's voice, it sounded so familiar.

_**'You heard me, it's what he wants, now kill him!'**_

_'W-Who...Who are you?'_

Sakura asked in her mind, how could she be hearing things in her head? And why did it want her to kill Itachi?

"Sakura!,"

A male voice snapped her back into reality, she then looked over at Itachi, who was looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you going to attack me? Or have you already given up?"

Sakura slightly growled at Itachi, with a hint of anger in her eyes. She'll show him that she could fight, and could win.

_'Alright Itachi, you wanna a real, then lets fight'_

And with that Sakura once again took charge at the raven haired shinobi. Itachi then took out six kunai, three in each hand as he then threw them all at once at the charging kuinochi. Barely dodging, Sakura managed to take one kunai from the air and grip it in her hand. Right when Sakura was about to punch Itachi once again, he disappeared into another flock of crows.

_'Not this again'_

Sakura stopped as she looked around to see about ten copies of Itachi surrounding her in a circle. She looked at all of them in confusion, how could this be real?

"Sakura,"

All the Itachi's said in unison as Sakura kept her glance at all of them. Which one was the real one?

"I can see in your eyes you still have weakness, it's because of that wretched village you lack any unique ninja skill, maybe you should just go back with them...If you can."

Sakura's eyes had a small tint in them for a second when he said that, never in her life will she go back to her old village, not after they abandoned her. She clenched her fists so hard her palm had started bleeding, as she tightly closed her eyes hoping to not hear anymore of his words.

_'Never again, never again I want to hear my old village be mentioned, I have no loyalty to them, nor ever intending on going back...Ever!.'_

Sakura thought as she reached inside her kuinochi outfit, and took out her Konoha headband. She gripped at it as she looked down at the scratched leaf symbol it with much hate and anger, seeing her reflection through the metal.

_**'Go ahead, you know what to do...Just let go.'**_

The mysterious voice returned as it chuckled, she did know what to do, and she smirked.

"Your right Itachi," Sakura started as Itachi looked at her almost questioningly as she continued. "It is because of this village I lack any true talent, I may have lost my memory, but maybe it was a blessing...So I can never remember that horrid village again!!"

Sakura yelled out as she chucked her scratched headband as far as she could into the cliff's edge. The headband crashed into the raging water as it was washed away, out of existence. Sakura stood back up straight, catching her breathe as she took in the feeling. The feeling of not having anything to remember about that cruel village of hers, she felt...good inside. Kisame was almost stunned as he saw this, but excited at the same time, he grinned at this as he thought...

_'Now that's what I'm talking about, she truly despises her village, I'm almost not surprised.'_

Itachi was a bit stunned on the inside, but showed no signs of it, she threw her own headband away as if it were trash. Perhaps, it was trash to her. Sakura finally regained herself as she stared into Itachi's now crimson red eyes with a smirk.

"Now, back to where we started."

Sakura said in a slight, menacing tone in her voice. She then without warning charged at one of the Itachi's with the kunai, not caring the slightest if it was the real when Sakura was about to attack him, two figures had stopped her by going in front of her and punching her in the stomach. She bent over coughing a couple times from the impact, but it didn't stop her from grinning. She then, with the kunai, quickly sliced at one of the Itachi's who punched her as it just poofed into a cloud of smoke. She then did the same to the other Itachi as it also poofed into a cloud of nothingness, this only made Sakura's grin widen.

"A fake huh?, well I'm not going to fall into your little tricks Itachi."

And without anything else to say, Sakura lifted up her kunai, and stabbed herself in her right thigh creating a burst of pain throughout her body. Squirts of her blood landed on her hand as she groaned from the pain. She then looked around to see all the Itachi clones poof into clouds of smoke in front of her.

_**'Good job Sakura, he can't hide from you anymore.'**_

The mysterious voice praised in her mind as it's laughter created a sharp pain in her head, Sakura then held her free hand up to her head as she tightly closed her eyes.

_'L-Look, I don't know who you are, or where you are, but GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'_

Sakura yelled in her mind as she quickly pulled the kunai out of her leg, whimpering from the pain. The voice only laughed harder, making the pain in her head grow worse.

_**'Lets just say, I'm a friend Sakura, a friend who's going to help you get what you desire. Now I suggest you stop talking to me for awhile and start concentrating on your fight, I'll see you soon.'**_

And with that, the mysterious voice faded away from her mind, making her mind empty and lonely. Right when she was about to call out to it, all the smoke had finally cleared as only one Itachi stood in the same exact spot when they started, as if he never even moved at all.

"Impressive, you've managed to escape my genjutsu, but that won't be enough to finish me."

Itachi said flatly making Sakura growl in irritation, not caring for the pain in her legs.

_'Who was that? couldn't Itachi hear the voice? Am I the only one who can hear it? She sounded so familiar. Just who was she? And why dose she want me to...kill Itachi?'_

Sakura thought with so much confusion in her head, even when her head had seized it's pain when the voice disappeared. She put her hand down as she balled her hands into fists, holding onto the bloody kunai.

"Oh yeah, well watch this Itachi-sensei."

Sakura yelled out as she ran to Itachi throwing the blood stained kunai at her sensei. He simply caught it in his hand like it was nothing and managed to throw it back with two new kunai following it. Sakura managed to dodge the first two, but she wasn't so lucky with the third as it slide off her left cheek, leaving a small cut as it started to leak with her blood. She froze where she stood, she slowly lifted her hand to her bloody cheek as she then lifted her hand in front of her face to see the blood drip from her finger tips . She had a blank, dead expression on her face.

_'What's...Happening to me?'_

Sakura thought as her eyes showed confusion and sadness in them. She then balled her bloody hand into a fist as she stared over at Itachi with determination in her eyes. She suddenly felt all the energy inside her start to flow throughout her body, she was determined to win, even if she could barely stand with her wounded legs, while Itachi didn't even have a scratch on him. It was all just an illusion, well now she broke that illusion, so their's no where he could hide now.

"It's over Itachi-sensei, I will win."

Sakura yelled as she then, once again, charged towards her sensei with confidence in her eyes as she held her fist up getting ready to attack him, but before she even had the chance, Itachi disappeared once again, making Sakura stop. Sakura smirked as she then placed all he energy into one arm as she felt a figure behind her. She then without warning turned and punched Itachi in the stomach with all her energy in that one punch as it was a direct hit. Itachi groaned in pain as he flew and crashed into a nearby tree. It all happened so fast. Sakura then finally realized what she had done and stood straight up in shock, feeling all this energy flowing through her veins. She then gasped as she ran over to her fallen sensei as he was already attempting to get back up to his feet.

"WHAT THE?! NO WAY!!" Kisame yelled out in shocked as he jumped from his rock he was sitting on. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_'No way could a little brat like her actually hit Itachi!, it's just impossible, what the hell is this girl?!'_

He thought with clenched fists, and gritted teeth as he eventually too ran over to his fallen partner. As Sakura made it to her sensei, she held out her hand to assist him, but Itachi simply swiped it away as he got up to his feet, holding onto his stomach.

"Itachi-sensei, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be Sakura, It was merely luck, I was careless, I underestimated you." Itachi stopped her as she only stared at him blankly, she then held her head down as she looked down at her hands, shaking.

_'Is this...my true power?'_

Sakura thought as Itachi breathed heavily, Itachi didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't expecting this. And right at that moment, Kisame finally arrived at the scene.

"ITACHI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU OUT THERE!? AND SAKURA WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD SUPER STRENGTH!?"

"That's enough Kisame, I was just careless, do not blame her...Now lets go, that's enough training for today."

"But Itachi-" Kisame started but immediately stopped after receiving Itachi's death glare, he then sighed.

"Alright, lets go back, are you sure your okay to walk?"

"I'll be fine Kisame, now lets go, I'm not the only one wounded."

Itachi said flatly as he started to lead the way back, his arm still wrapped around his stomach. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty, she didn't know what came over her.

_'Super strength? Do I really have such power?'_

Sakura thought looking down at her hands again as they stained with blood, her blood. Kisame then sighed as he placed his weapon on his shoulders.

"Lets go kid, we'll have some other Akatsuki members train you till Itachi recovers. And you should recover to." Kisame said, in a calmer voice as he started walking, following his partner. Sakura just stood there for a second, then nodded.

"...Yes sensei,"She sighed as she then walked next to Kisame, still feeling bad for Itachi. Kisame saw this and spoke up.

"Hey, don't feel bad kid, I gotta admit that was one hell of a fight. It's been a long time since someone has even laid a hand on Itachi, you should feel proud." Sakura looked up at him with her eyes slightly widen.

"Really?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah, you even managed to escape his genjutsu, maybe you do have what it takes to become a real Akatsuki member."

Kisame wasn't even believing his own words as Sakura continued to stare at him, did she really have what it takes to become a real member?

"I'll tell you this kid, Itachi is one of the most skilled shinobi alive, even I don't stand a chance against him."

Kisame finished as he stared straight, complete seriousness in his voice. Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying, a low leveled ninja like her could take on such a powerful shinobi such a Itachi? Maybe she's not as weak as the others said, she showed them, well...not yet. Sakura then turned her head forward, surprised she can still walk with two wounded legs, she smiled as a familiar, laugh could be heard throughout the halls of her mind.

**FW: Outside the Akatsuki base**

Sakura walked alone outside the walls of the Akatsuki base, trying to remember the entrance inside so she can try to heal her wounds. Kisame had trusted her to go back inside the base so he could take Itachi to get treated he said. But something tells her he's not telling the truth since Itachi didn't seem to be the type to take anyone's help, but what can she do? Their her mentors after all, she must do as they say.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

A familiar voice yelled out from behind Sakura, she then stopped and turned around to see Tobi running up to her. She smiled as he stopped in front of her, at least he was a sort of 'friend' to her.

"Oh, Hi Tobi, I'm glad to see you" Sakura greeted as Tobi smiled under his orange mask, he then looked down to see Sakura's wound on her leg, and gasped.

"Sakura-chan, What happened? Your bleeding, did somebody hurt you?"

Tobi asked worriedly making Sakura look down at her wound, but she still kept her smile.

"Oh It's nothing, I was just training with Itachi-sensei and Kisame-sensei, no big deal." Sakura explained as if it really was nothing, but Tobi wasn't buying it.

"Oh poor Sakura-chan, come inside and Tobi will make you better, because Tobi's a good boy."

And before Sakura had anytime to protest, the mysterious, orange masked man grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly lead her inside. Tobi was walking so fast Sakura had to run to keep from falling over, but inside she felt glad there was someone who was willing to help her. He reminded her so much of someone, someone close to her, but who?

"Almost there Sakura-chan,"

Tobi said in a cheerful tone, he seemed happy to help her, which made her happy inside. They were passing from hallway to hallway until they came across one hallway making them both stop. Her heart stopped as she looked across the hallway to see the man who threatened her, the man known as Hidan. He was leaning on the wall with his weapon in his hand as he looked towards us and smirked. Next to him was the strange looking man she remembered as Kakuzu, he stood with his arms folded to his chest. But right in front of the two men, on the other side of the wall was a man she did not recognize, he had red hair, and cold, dead looking eyes, almost as if he wasn't human at all, almost like he was...a puppet? A chuckle was heard from Hidan as he stood straight up, not taking his eyes off us.

"Well look who's back, what? you going to run away crying again like you did this morning little girl?"

Hidan questioned teasingly as the red haired man took a glimpse at the pink hair kuinochi.

"So, is she the new member you told me about?" The red haired man asked in a flat tone, as if he didn't really care.

"Hell yeah, I still don't know why the fuck she even came back, look at her she probably just hurt herself and asked Tobi to take care of her."

Hidan responded in his mocking tone which made Sakura put her head down, Tobi saw this and let go of Sakura's hand as she walked up to Hidan.

"Don't make fun of Sakura-chan Hidan-san, she was training with Itachi-san and Tobi saw Itachi-san, and he was hurt to."

Tobi stood up for Sakura as Hidan had a confused look on his face, but then that confused look turned into an amused look.

"Ha! Yeah right Tobi, Like a little bitch like her can lay a hand on Itachi, he should have done us all a favor and kill her off."

Hidan yelled making Sakura clench her fists, her anger was starting to build up as her energy flowed to her fists once again.

_**'Are you just going to let him put you down like that Sakura?, he needs to be taught a lesson on who's the one who should be killed.'**_

The voice inside Sakura's head came back, Sakura didn't really care though as she glared at Hidan who continued to tease her, and Tobi trying to make him stop.

_**'You can't let anyone fight your battles for you Sakura, or he's just going to continue insulting you, now show him he's wrong, and that you are strong, show them all!'**_

And with that Sakura charged for Hidan with her energy filled fist in the air, she pushed past Tobi and punched Hidan as hard as she possibly could in the face as he flew back until he crashed into the wall behind him, creating a huge hole. Hidan stayed there looking unconscious as everyone in the hall only looked at Sakura with wide eyes, then those eyes turned to Hidan who was groaning from the pain. He then opened his eyes and glared at Sakura with clenched teeth.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

He yelled out as his nose and jaw were now bleeding, Sakura quickly caught her breathe and stood straight up glaring back at the white haired man.

"I told you you'd regret it,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKUZU!!! THANK JASHIN I'M IMMORTAL" Hidan yelled as he tries to stand, he gave Sakura his death glare.

"Just wait you little bitch, I'm gunna make you regret you ever did that."

Hidan warned making Sakura growl as she then started to charge at him again, to finish what she started.

"NO! STOP SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Tobi screamed out, but she didn't listen as she was about to land another blow on him when she was suddenly stopped. She couldn't move, she then struggled but it was no use. Sakura then looked to see she was being held on what looked like...vines?

"What the?"

Sakura mumbled as she continued to struggle from the vines, but they were to strong. She then looked back to see the mysterious vines came from the man known as Kakuzu.

"That's enough, both of you, I hate having to watch both your stupid constant fighting. Not that Hidan didn't deserve it."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KAKUZU WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

"Mine, and I know for a fact that Leader-sama will not like it if he finds out you've been harassing the new member."

With that, Hidan could only growl as he finally stood back up, licking the blood from his lips. Sakura sighed as she calmed down, the vines on her finally loosened and she was set free. She then took one look at Hidan who was still glaring at her.

"Forgive me Hidan, I hope we can become good acquaintances, but you must know I will not be pushed around any longer, by anyone." Sakura turned around to face Tobi, and gave him a light smile. "Tobi, thanks for standing up for me, but I'm not a little girl, I can stand up for myself."

Sakura finished as she started to walk away, knowing her way around from this point.

"It was nice to meet you all, including..." She then glanced at the red haired man, he saw this and responded.

"Sasori,"

"Sasori," Sakura repeated with a smile, "Sakura."

She said to him as he nodded in understandment, she also nodded to Kakuzu as she then quickly disappeared into the next hallway. Leaving the men in silence, she wondered the dark halls hearing an echo of yelling, mostly Hidan until she finally came to her bedroom door. She took a deep breathe as she slowly placed her hand on the knob-

"Nice going out there, un"

She gasped in surprise as she turned to see the blonde Akatsuki member standing next to her, almost forgetting his room was next to hers.

"Oh, Deidara, I'm sorry, you saw?" He nodded with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and don't apologize, it was about time someone taught that loud mouth immortal a lesson. un."

Sakura smiled as a small blush appeared on her face, she then scratched the back of her head as she responded.

"Well, thank you Deidara, well I should go and clean up." Deidara nodded until he remembered, "Hold on Sakura, I almost forgot, un"

Sakura stopped as she looked towards him only to have a red and black cloak being tossed to her, she immediately caught in in her arms before it could fall in the floor. She stared at the Akatsuki cloak wide eyed as she looked back up at the blonde shinobi.

"You deserve it, I'll see you later Sakura. un"

And without any further words, Deidara was gone. Sakura then looked back down at the cloak in her arms with a blank look, which soon turned into a smile.

"Thanks Deidara,"

Sakura whispered as she quickly opened her bedroom door and shut it behind her. She placed the cloak gently on the bed as she went over to her bathroom to wash her wounds, she found a few rolls of bandages inside as she used them to wrap up her thigh. Once she was finished she walked out of the bathroom and landed on her bed with her Akatsuki cloak in her arms.

_**'I'm impressed,'**_

Sakura gasped as she sat up on her bed, the voice had come back. She then clenched the sheets of her bed and responded.

_'You!, who are you?, what do you want? and why can't the others hear you?'_

_**'Whoa, one question at a time okay? Now I already told you I'm a friend, and all I want to do is help my friend.'**_

_'Help? Now why would I need your help? You wanted me to kill Itachi-sensei.'_

Sakura responded in her mind in an angry tone, the voice didn't seem hurt, but continued.

_**'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to actually 'kill' him Sakura, I saw you were losing confidence and tried to help you build it up, and it worked, didn't it? The ninja world is a dangerous place Sakura, and you can't trust anyone.'**_

Sakura was confused as she said this, which confused her even more, was she right, could she not trust anyone?

_'What are you talking about? I trust my sensei's and my friend Tobi.'_

_**'Oh them, now Sakura, I know I seem like a stranger inside your head now, but deep down I do want to help you, you must listen to what I have to say. You CAN'T trust them, their not who you think they are.'**_

_'W-What?'_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, that voice wanted her to trust her, over her own sensei's who found her, and gave her a home?

_**'Please Sakura, you must trust me on this, you need to get out of here. You may not see through their act, but I can, leave before it's to late, your much better off at your old village-'**_

_'N-NO!...Just leave me alone, I trust them and I don't trust you, NOW GO AWAY!!'_

Sakura yelled in her mind as tears started to form in her eyes, she just wanted to make her stop. She then clenched her Akatsuki cloak as she brought it close to her chest and laid back down on the bed. She could hear the voice sighing at this.

_**'Please don't cry Sakura, you'll soon understand, I'll speak to you later, but do not see me as an enemy, but just a friend...Probably the only friend you can trust in this world, everyone else has either forgotten about you, or is just using you...'**_

Sakura didn't respond as she could feel the voice finally drifting away from her consciousness, tears fell from her eyes as she slowly closed them, soon falling in a deep sleep.....

* * *

**Phew! Well that was long, I didn't know it was going to be this long, oh well at least it's up ^^ Hope you liked this chapter because I start school very soon and don't know if I'll have time to write, but still the story must go on!! ^^**

**Hope your ready because the next chapter is going to be fast forwards to 4 or 5 years into the future, so you'll see how much our dear Sakura has improved, also you'll learn more about that mysterious voice in Sakura's head and much much more ^^ Just giving you a heads up, sorry if my english still sucks, I'm trying as hard as I can, english is my second worst subject (first is math) and yeah. And if any of you have any questions, comments, confusions, just hit me up on the review ^^**

**Oh yeah before I forget I'm gunna change my Pen name so watch out for that, and I sorta got this new story idea in my mind, it's a different anime though, but who knows I might post it up here, we'll see, and it'll be good, I'll tell you that much ^_^**

**Now without further blabbering, Please review and Deidara will give you a ride on his clay bird thingy ^_^**

**Deidara- I will? un**

**Me- Yes! ^^**


End file.
